All Stars
by The Ultimate Uke
Summary: Naruto is new to this school, tryin to teach the way of the believer to Uchiha and his goons. Lee is a suicidal teen and Gaara is his bully. Gai is an out Homo and Kakashi is down for that. The rest are just trying to fit in. NaruSasuNaru,GaaLee,KakaGai. Other great couples too!
1. All Stars

All Stars

By: The Ultimate Uke

Warnings: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto, characters, or the song 'All star' by smash mouth. I only own this idea of how to place them in this heartfelt story.

A/N: self beta all fuck ups are my own. This is from the twisted world of The Ultimate Uke.

~Character Pov~

oOo

Chapter 1: All Stars

~Naruto~

Mom and dad both came in the door mad. Dad walked to his new office in this new house and mom went to the kitchen to pull out the pot roast for dinner. Naruko went into the living room with a pack of Oreos and mom came and gave her some milk. As mom left Naruko smiled like an angel then frowned at me when I looked at her suspicious. I sighed and sat down, mom and dad were mad because they had been transferred again within the last year and I had only been at Riverdale for all of my junior year. Its hard to keep making new friends and keep ontop. Thank God for my Uncle and his cool collected advice and life style it gave me something to look forward to.

I sat down on the couch next across from my annoying little sister Naruko. She sat there with Oreos and milk watching the 2011 Thunder Cats remake. It was horrible and loud and sounded like a bunch of shit.

"You know this show will never be as good as the original thunder cats." I said and she looked at me with disgust.

"Yeah, yeah and the now a day power rangers and transformers have been massacred by over sexed men. I heard you nerd." Naruko said rolling her eyes.

I hated her sometimes. Who even teaches her these things, "I am not a nerd."

"Yes you are, you lord of the freaks loving, twilight is real looking boy, yugi-oh card having looking boy, I still like to trick or treat looking boy, I still wear captain planet looking boy." She said to me not looking away from the television.

"You in between the lions looking, can't tie my shoe looking, crooked pony tail havin, can't reach the top shelf looking, I still wet the bed looking, my favorite colors pink looking girl." I shot back and she tossed a pillow at me.

"You I'm a true believer looking, you my girlfriend still loves me she just wants to expand her horizon looking boy, you I can't fly a kite looking boy, you I can barely drive looking, you I wear proactive looking boy, you freaks and geeks looking boy, you I still play with Pokémon cards looking boy, you I can catch the rainbow looking boy, you I think the zoo is awesome looking boy." She shot back. I smirked and then leaned in on my fist.

"You I still have all my barbie's looking, I still can't ride a bike having, you I can't tie my shoe looking, you I'm a big girl now looking, I'm afraid of the dark looking, sleep with a night light looking girl."

"Look who's talking you aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." She said laughing.

I laughed because she threw it like a girl and it didn't hurt then I looked at her and made faces. She made faces at me too.

When I grabbed the remote from her she slapped me across the head with a pillow and placed her finger and thumb to her forehead in the shape of an L.

I sighed because I was about to give her the finger and mom came in and slapped me across the head. She gave me my new debit card and my car keys .

"I placed three hundred on it. That's good enough right?"

"Uh…no. I was getting five. What happened?"

"That GPA dropped that's what happened. How will you get into college with anything less then a 3.0?" she said. I sighed. I was currently at a 2.762 and she was not happy.

"Alright, I assume I have to get a job now." I said sitting up and Naruko laughed.

"who would want to hire you? Your as lazy as uncle Jiraiya who is living in the guest house."

"Hey uncle Jiraiya is a nomad; he travels around studies the way of life and gives advice to young people seeking truth."

"If that's what you call his not having a decent job, can't find a stables source of income or home, and his gibberish he talks, then go right ahead." She said looking down at me.

I sighed getting up and grabbing my moms face while making kisses at her. "That's because Jiraiya **is **a nomad, a monk, a guru, and don't knock 'The Way of the Believer' he had half my junior class stuck on his theory in his last book last year. It all really works mom."

"So your grades dropped because…?" she said as she slapped my hands off her and crossed her arms. I dodged back.

"I stopped believing in the guru long enough to stop believing in myself. I'm a believer. Are you?" I said cocking my eyebrow.

"No," she said walking toward the kitchen, "plus that has nothing to do with your grades. You were slacking and just like your father and your useless god father you blame it on not _believing_ in yourself. Please Naruto half the quotes in his book are common quotes gathered together in a crappy book and the other half are quotes from music."

"It's called research. Most people don't even know that these songs preach to the soul. He took these wonderful quotes, defined there meaning, and placed them in book for troubled people."

She groaned, "Go. Now. Before I kill you child." I laughed and grabbed a banana and kissed her on the cheek before I left giving the twerp a pillow back and unplugging to T.V. as I left.

I got in my BMW convertible and pulled out the garage, dad saw me on his way from his home office to the kitchen and patted me on the head. As I did my Ipod clicked and the song I was listening to last kicked in. it just so happen to be my favorite song and Jiraiya called it, 'A Believers Song' and I agreed. It was a song that screamed life sucks who cares, live, love, laugh, and just do it. All stars by smash Mouth.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me__  
><em>_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed__  
><em>_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb__  
><em>_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

I danced and sang to it as I past up Pervy J's place and he was outside reading (or so it looked) with a pair of binoculars staring into female homes. He nodded at me and I nodded back as I sang along with them. As I pulled into the gas station and jumped out of the car from over the door. I started to pump my gas

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming__  
><em>_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running__  
><em>_Didn't make sense not to live for fun__  
><em>_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

I was doing my usual hand gesture while blasting it like I hadn't heard the song in three years. I noticed this guy in a really nice car for a kid my age. He seemed mad at it though and he got out with such a huff. He looked around with his hands on his hips and then sighed again.

_So much to do so much to see__  
><em>_So what's wrong with taking the back streets__  
><em>_You'll never know if you don't go__  
><em>_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

He wrapped his arms around himself and huffed then he looked around. He stopped when he noticed me. I just kept singing while facing the pump. He was talking to me but I really didn't hear much of what he said.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play__  
><em>_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid__  
><em>_And all that glitters is gold__  
><em>_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder__  
><em>_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older__  
><em>_But the meteor men beg to differ__  
><em>_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture___

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin__  
><em>_The waters getting warm so you might as well swim__  
><em>_My world's on fire how about yours__  
><em>_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

I spinned and started singing again he laughed and sang on, he seemed irritated but kept his temper somehow.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play__  
><em>_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid__  
><em>_And all that glitters is gold__  
><em>_Only shooting stars break the mold__  
><em>  
><em>Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play<em>_  
><em>_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid__  
><em>_And all that glitters is gold__  
><em>_Only shooting stars_

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and continued on with his questioning this time I quieted down enough to hear him and he said, ""

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas__  
><em>_I need to get myself away from this place_

"I said yep, what a concept. I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little chaaaaange!" I started jamming hard and then this girl heard the song and started jamming and her girl friend. Then this dude and without knowing it I started a musical. The guy was staring with disbelief with his jaw dropped.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming__  
><em>_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running__  
><em>_Didn't make sense not to live for fun__  
><em>_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb__  
><em>_So much to do so much to see__  
><em>_So what's wrong with taking the back streets__  
><em>_You'll never know if you don't go__  
><em>_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play__  
><em>_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid__  
><em>_And all that glitters is gold__  
><em>_Only shooting stars break the mold_

"Hey stop with that gay singing! Dude at least give me a ride home!" he yelled and we all stopped and stared at him. He turned bright red and turned around.

"Dude sorry I mean I just like this song. Smash Mouth rocks."

_And all that glitters is gold__  
><em>_Only shooting stars break the mold_

He sighed, "I live literally down the street in that gated neighborhood."

I smirked and took him with me. As we drove he seemed agitated I assumed he couldn't get the vibe of the song so I turned it up. He huffed and crossed his arms. He acted so gay it was hard to believe he was a dude.

~Sasuke~

I was leaving to go to the mall when dad came up to me patted me on my head, hit me lightly in the arm and hugged me all while praising me. I Sasuke Uchiha was the schools coolest guy, football captain, basket ball captain, and if things ended off right I would be salutatorian. While school hadn't yet started and senior year was already predestined to be the best yet, it took a miracle to beat the old habits from years before. Like my ability to balance many relationships without once blowing it. Today I was dumping my two boyfriends because summer was soon coming to an end and I needed to keep my options open for senior year. Everything was perfect except I was kind of…well gay…

Well what dad doesn't know won't kill him I mean I didn't intend on marrying a man like Itachi I didn't intend on ever coming out of the closet because how would it seem if big bad football captain was a fudge packer? Not cute to think about all the boys who I influence who would suddenly want to pound me-and not in a good way.

I ended up running low on gas, like so low my car stopped in a gas station and I had to call Sai for a ride. He said they were all at the mall hanging and if he came to get me he wasn't going back to the mall. I sighed, well time to get some unsuspected individual to buy me gas. Again.

I thought about asking a girl but that was bummy. So it had to be a boy, it had to be someone I didn't know, and it had to be a fag.

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me,

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her

thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead.

I turned to see what idiot was blasting that horrible song from Shrek one and it was some blond headed moron with wild hair, black slim legs jeans, an orange slim shirt, with a jean jacket that had half sleeves. He had an orange studded belt, with orange vans on, and a pair of shades on. There was an orange swirl on the left eye of the shades. He was jamming hard rocking as he got out swiped his card and began to pump gas. I knew then he must be gay and thought I had found my ride.

"he blonde…" I said walking up to him he looked at me still bobbing his head hard to the music as I spoke to him. "Yeah you. Look I usually don't do this and I shouldn't be but it would seem I'm stranded. You see I left the house without taking my wallet or any money so would please spare me some change for gas?" I asked

As I said that the song said:

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas__  
><em>_I need to get myself away from this place…_

He turned facing me completely and in the gayest way ever started like high school musical singing while the gas pumped on into his car. "I said Yep, what a concept. I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little change!" He said spinning with some hand gestures similar to Michael Jackson. "Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Back to the rule and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun; your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see.

So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go." he said doing a fist pump. "You'll never shine if you don't glow."

I was looking around as everyone in the gas station stopped to stare at us. Part of me wanted to punch this weirdo but I was better than that so I just stared at him. Then I noticed these three blond girls start singing with him. He smiled and pointed at them and they danced to it too.

"Hey now you're an all star, get your game on, go play. Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid; and all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold."

I was pissed, "Are you gonna give me gas or what?' I mumbled. He sang on and I screamed. "Hey stop with that gay singing! Dude at least give me a ride home!"

oOo

So…this is how I ended up catching a ride with a blond moron.

The entire ride there we listened to the same song, I wanted to rip my hair out of my head. He would jam to it hard too. Like we hadn't already listened to it previously.

When we pulled into my street though it was enough to shut him up. Everyone here was loaded and the houses spoke for them. They were significantly bigger than most, came in unique designs, and were surrounded by beautiful cars and surroundings.

"Whoa dude…you must be loaded."

I shrugged looking over to the other side so he couldn't see my smug smirk. "You could say that."

"So what you parents rich and you can't buy gas, you must be there less favored son." He said killing the moment. I undid my seat belt, got up, and jumped. Since his car was a convertible it was easier then it sounded. He stopped and looked back at me.

"I can walk from here." Is said flicking him off. He whipped his car around and drove slowly beside me.

"Wow, must of hit a sensitive nerve. Look I'm sorry. Mom believes that if you don't express what offends you it won't ever get fixed."

I stopped and he hit the brakes too.

"Okay then you should know, I only talked to you because I needed some damn gas money, I ain't broke or hated. Hell I'm loved, but I choose you. Which was a HUGE mistake. You should be happy that you pulled somebody this handsome. I mean I'm sure out of all your gay boyfriends I'm still the hottest."

He looked around confused and then took off his shades. "I'm not gay."

I sighed, "Yes you are." I said.

He looked at me with such a serious face, one that I didn't believe he was capable

"Oh shit." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. He looked around, "dude…I'm not…I don't…I was raised not carin'…I mean I don't judge or nothing. Power to the people and gay rights and shit."

"I'm not gay." I said with slight huff.

"Sure you aren't. I'm…not…either…" he said. "Look just let me give you a ride home and we act like this never happened."

"I'd rather not, this has been…quite an experience for me loser so why don't you get lost." I said waving him off as I walked around his car.

"Well shit, I can hold a secret dude and it's not your fault either. God makes each of us special and you are too. Dude I so support you and don't judge you at all."

I looked at him with disgust shaking my head, "that is the gayest crap I've ever heard." I said walking into my estate.

He honked twice, "Hey much love dude. By the way my names Naruto!"

Dumbass.

oOo

I met up with Blaine first he was in the rain forest; Blaine was wearing a purple sweater vest, khaki pants and a white button up. He had recently dyed his hair and he was now blond because he knew I had a thing for blonds. He saw me and waved. His lips were full and pink covered in that fucking lip balm that makes me lose my brain.

"Sasi…" he smiled as I came up

He was my longest on and off yet and I was ready to officially call it a quits. He was officially too girly to tolerate and if I wanted to be surrounded by a girl I would be with my girlfriend Sakura. I sighed and took a seat. "Blaine…"

He smiled reached for my hand I snatched it away and he frowned. "Baline we need to talk." I said he got mad and slammed his hands on the table. "No way. Sasuke seriously. Your dumping me?"

"How'd you…"

"You start off all your break ups like this. You aren't even creative."

I frowned, "well didn't mean to find new and un-expecting ways to dump you."

He laughed, "Fuck you, you closet fag. I mean you wouldn't even introduce me to your friends."

"Well…come on like you said I am in the closet."

"you really couldn't tell me this yesterday before I sucked you off and let you fuck me."

"Well then who would do it for me?" I said looking around.

He smirked, "Okay Sasuke but this better really be the last time. I hope you can come out the closet someday." He gave me the finger and grabbed his bag. I just smirked as he left. I had to be at the other side of the mall to meet Tristen in ten minutes.

~Lee~

I wished for so long that theses prepubescent thought would wash away, I had hoped that by senior year they would be gone and that I would move on without fear of damnation. Looks like all those 'it's just puberty' speeches and all those 'it's normal' talks were bull shit after all.

Sorry about that I seldom curse. But I was at my limits. We had come here to the mall to go to the huge borders it held like we usually do every week day in the summer. Haku had been entertaining some men who thought he was a pretty underage female…again. Kiba was with Shika nerd'n out as I called it in the manga section with huge stacks of it around them. Choji was in the café becoming their favorite customer. TenTen was in the drama section drooling over twilight. Hinata was in the café as well with her pink laptop doing SAT drills. And I, Rock Lee, was-much too my own mortification-in the gay romance novels section getting turned on by men on men erotic. I would have to lick my lips every so often to make sure I wasn't drooling. Erotic gay novels were really the best. I mean the sex scenes were incredibly awesome. I felt incredibly ashamed however. I mean it was gay sex I was getting turned on about and I couldn't help but find myself in this section all the time. I was NOT gay, despite what everyone thought. I looked down at my pink and green converses and noticed a little mound growing from my pink short and sighed. I wasn't about to touch myself in public. Shika was wearing a regular grey shirt that said something sad about homosexuality written across its face and some regular slim leg jeans. Kiba was in a wife beater all white with some black shorts and his lettermen with some vans. Choji was in a red sweater a white v neck and some regular jeans. Vintage washed. Hinata was in a purple dress that stopped mid shin. TenTen was in boy cloths, some khaki pants, some heavy sweater, and some huge glasses. Those huge glasses that goggled her face were her actual glasses not some fashion trend. Haku was in a long sleeve blouse with a high top skirt and some heels. His hair was down up with a hump on his head and because he hadn't hit puberty or something so h an Adam's apple.

As I entered another sex covered chapter I realized I was getting more and more…horny per say. I was reading something about rimming and getting really into the book might I add. Authors really put enough detail to make it so you want to be the one getting what ever's getting done get done to you.

That's when I heard Sasuke Uchiha's voice and his squad-of-goons cheer him on. Someone shushed them and got told off by Juugo. Well threatened is more the word. I panicked because if they saw me here I couldn't or wouldn't ever live it down so I dived and crawled away. I heard him confront Shika and Kiba. Shika snorted sand said a low, "here we go. What a drag…" I heard Sasuke laughed and mumble something making the other oafs laugh.

"Ah tight end what's the fucking deal hang'n out with these loser."

Kiba sighed, "I've known these guys since preschool. They aren't losers." He defended.

"Shut it trout. You're lucky you play good or we'd have to drop your ass too." Sasuke said. They all laughed except for Sai, who was always smiling, so it didn't matter.

"So tight end where's the bushy brow fairy, four eyed girl with the mustache, and Neji's huge breasted sister?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know none of those people. Sorry." Shika said.

I loved Shika he wasn't scared of anyone. "Oh yes you do. There you chums, your squad, your team of freaks and geeks. Don't tell me your fat ass boyfriend actually isn't with you." Suigetsu said. Shika sighed and looked away.

"No but he is porking your ex. You know Ino." He shot back.

"Ino always had something wrong with her." Sui said looking around. I had managed to sneak to the shelf right by the exit. I could run for the exit and hid in some store till they left.

They laughed about something Sasuke said and dispersed to cause chaos. It's not as bad as I make it out to be, I mean they hardly ever come in here to cause trouble.

I stopped thinking and ran for all my worth only to run into the varsity teams defensive linebacker and Sasuke's number three in his squad of minions…Gaara. He was younger than me by how much I don't know since I could never have a decent conversation with him. He was at a point in time smaller then me and fragile to the bone. But by the end of middle school he was my height and by the beginning of sophomore year he was taller than most people my age. He was also cut! So fucking cut compared to his previous pictures. I mean he was the hulk of his former self.

Which was both good and bad at times. Good because he still wasn't fast because he was at least a hundred pounds too heavy and bad because he was strong and mean. He broke my arm and leg in the seventh grade playing a game of beat up the fairies! Me running into him just now was a bad idea as well as the fact that he was, like I said, at least a hundred pounds heavier than me and built to tackle without much effort so I flew backward running at the speed I was going. He looked down at me and smirked.

"I found fairy boy over here…what you're that much of a pussy you run when the others are getting tormented?"

"Stop talking!" I hissed.

He smirked and then grabbed my face hard. "Stop talking…? Who talks like that? Oh that's right..." He looked around and then looked behind me. I was hoping they wouldn't walk straight down or they'd figure out what aisle I was in. Then Sasuke came up to Gaara and patted him on the shoulder. He looked me up and down and then tousled my hair.

"What were you doing back here, fairy? Where you blowing guys? No…it had to be much worst since you tried to ditch."

"I was trying to get away from you." I said with teary eyes. He smirked harder and Gaara shoved me when I got up again. I fell down and Sasuke walked over me. What a douche!

"Hey, I got a funnier idea. How's about we toss him in the restroom and flush em?" Gaara said grabbing me up by my shirt. He was way too tall to try and defend myself. Plus I wasn't going to fight him in this outfit; I mean I had on some short for God sake. On top of that I hadn't completely lost that boner either.

"Great idea." Gaara dragged me toward the rest of their dumb gang and they each grabbed me.

"Cut it out Gaara!" Shika said and he was shoved down by Sasuke.

"Shut it fag." He hissed. Sui grabbed my arm, Gaara had my legs, and Juugo's buff ass grabbed my other arm. Dammit I cursed again. Kiba got up to say something and Sasuke shot him a look that shut him up. They began to walk and I knew what was to come next. I would be swimming in a shit bowl soon.

"Hey little dude." Someone said to Shika. I looked over at the guy who stood about sasuke's height, had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a fancy like arranged orange outfit. "These guys given you trouble?"

"Oh here we go. " Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Are you paid to just annoy the fuck out of me today?"

The guy in orange placed his hands on his chest in a hurt manner and looked around, "well ouch, and here I am not lookin' for trouble and I run into Mr. Help a dude. Then I find out you're a big bully." He said quirking an eyebrow. Gaara dropped my legs and I struggled free to stand up and face the guys.

"Hey, look you don't have to do this rich dude. I'm sure the kid didn't do anything to deserve so many people kicking his ass." The blond said.

"Do you know this dude, Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke made a face of disgust, "No."

"Oh so your name is Sasuke." He said dropping his drink. "Oh well that's just cruel I'm the guy who took you home today so you could get some gas money. Well I hope you got it…and that it's not from these little dudes. Well maybe you just forgot." He put the shades on and smiled. "Remember yet…we met at the gas station…?"

"Sai, kick his ass." Sasuke ordered and Sai sat there and looked at him with a face of no emotion.

The blond guy walks up to me and pats me on the shoulder, Kiba and Shika walked past them and the blond guy and I followed after him. no one but Sasuke made a grab at him and then he grabbed Sasuke by the hand and twisted it behind him. he placed his foot on his butt and kicked him forward. Sasuke went flying straight into Juugo's crotch and I laughed when the both groaned in pain. Gaara grabbed the blonde by the collar and held him up and he laughed with his hands up.

"Dude, you're big. What do you inject steak?" he said sarcastically.

"So fag chaser, are you savin' this fairy cause your fucking him?"

He shrugged and tripped Gaara. Gaara fell on Sui who grabbed onto Sai and they toppled on each other. Shika and Kiba busted into laughter "Naruto Uzumaki, and that is The Way of the Believer." He said h grabbed my hand and we ran out of the store. When we stopped to catch breath he leaned against a post and I just stood up. Running was something so second nature that I would have to do a lot of it to tire myself.

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah," he said opening his eyes and looking at me with a smile. I snatched my and from his hand and looked mad at him.

"leggo of my hand! What is it that you seek?"

He shrugged, "I don't like bullies much. The world isn't made up like that." He said.

"What are you a douche?" Kiba said. He laughed and placed an arm around my neck.

"Nope those guys are douches." He said with a smile, "So what's your name anyway?"

"Uh…" Shika raised an eyebrow. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. They call me Shika for short. That's the jocks friend over there Kiba, but his nerd side won't allow him to hang with those douches. This is lee." He looked at me and smiled and I blushed.

"Hey." He said. "You know you shouldn't let that stupid idiot talk to you like that cause you gay. I mean it's not your fault you were born this way."

I made a face of disgust while shaking my head. "I'm not gay. They just call me fairy cause they want me to be gay. Get the heck off me with this lady Gaga crap and go to hell." I said pushing him off me.

He looked stunned, "that is the second time today that I got attacked by a gay guy for support it. I should just shut up."

"Oh shit we forgot Hinata, Chouji, and TenTen." Shika said and then he and Kiba took off after them.

I looked at him and he looked around before smiling hard. "See ya around then." I shook my head looking at the floor not wanting to her his pleas.

"Whatever…"

~Gai~

I was in a meeting with the staff all day long. They kept going on and on about the new literature teacher and his being a former student here as well as now being a rich and famous novelist. I didn't care to listen much to who he was or what he did so I worked on decorating my room for the new school year. It wasn't hard I had the help of at least ten willing men. Its like after I came out of the closet people adored me. Well maybe they all wanted a similar goal. They came in and moved stuff for me, bought me lunch, and helped set up all my computers and the printer. Troy, I mean Mr. Konnor was leaning over my desk showing me how to work my new PC. He kept string at me all annoying like and I was getting pissed but I needed the help so I ignored it.

"Is there something wrong troy?"

"No," he said and then he leaned in more and I leaned back uncomfortable. I didn't think he was un attractive no on the contrary he was hot. But I wasn't going to be tricked into another man trying to get into my pants. In fact ever since I had come out of the closet and identified as gay it had been like this. Men where now after me in ways I'd wished women were when I was straight. I mean they got me clothes, food, gave me money, took me on expensive dates, and even worked out with me. Which is not easy to do either. I mean you don't get the Gai approved body without doing the Gai approved exercise workout plan. "Gai…we've been coworkers for so long."

Oh here we go. "And yet you've never once excepted my invitation to dinner. One date Gai. Just one

"Maybe he's not that into you sir." I heard _his _voce say.

We both turned to see Kakashi Hatake my LIFE rival say.

"_Hatake_…what are you doing here!" I say his name like it's venomous to see him. I stood up and pointed at him furiously. He smirked and looked me over in a seductive way. Was that a joke?

"I've taken the job here as the senior literature teacher." He said walking into my room with his hands on his hips. Kakashi had gotten so…ugh…damn hot. I mean he was probably always hot but because I wasn't gay he wasn't intriguing to me. But now I mean, damn, it was like he was sculpted. His separate colored eyes were still just the way they'd been in high school. His scar from the fight that led to the eye surgery was still there. His silver hair shone even in my classroom and his nice pale skin was showing since he had his black button up half done.

"Who the hell are you, I don't care if you're the new literature teacher can't you see I'm talking to Gai?" hissed troy looking venomously at Kakashi.

"Well leave, he obviously doesn't fuck losers." Kakashi shot back not ever once looking at Troy. I groaned. I remember I wasn't gay throughout grade school with Kakashi, then in middle school he skipped a lot of grades on the count of he was genius and by the time I was a high school freshmen he was teacher here. After I graduated he left and now he had become a famous novelist. When did he find the time to do all these things?

"Well rival what are you doing here? Come to lose again?" I hissed. He chuckled.

"Well Gai, I'm here to see what you teach.

I squinted at him. "Economics and AP psychology," I answered. "Well this little hello has been horrible just as suspected but you see Kakashi I don't have time for your bull shit anymore I have things to plan and people _fuck_." Troys face light up and he followed behind me as I walked out my own room and past Hatake to go anywhere but in his presence. I grabbed Tros hand to assure he wouldn't be attacked by Kakashi and left.

He stopped us by standing right in the front of me and almost connecting our lips. "Sorry but maybe I should remind you, you don't fuck losers." He said slyly. I blushed at that. He wrapped his hands around the one I was using to hold Troy's hand and took my hand away from Troy's. I blushed and he turned and suddenly was pulling me away. "But…I'm no loser. In fact every time we fought I had you beat right Gai."

"If I remember correctly I had you beat by exactly one on our last tournament." I spat. He smiled hard closing his eyes and stared at me.

"That's right," he leaned down and kissed me and I slapped him hard.

Troy rushed him and Kakashi flipped him without touching him. troy hit the lockers and fell and Kakashi stared down at him like it was an accident. "Well it would seem your free for dinner now."

I gave him a disgusted stare and turned and walked away, he laughed and yelled at me. "I hate the sight of you leaving but love the sight of your ass swishing when you walk."

oOo

I got home to Lee making dinner, he seemed mad and troubled but I was kind of afraid to ask what was bothering him because he would just curse me out and complain about me being gay and ruining his life. I sighed and let it go. after about ten minutes of sitting trying to curl my hair

"H-Hatake...what are you doing here?" I said monotone. I wasn't ready for his bullshit and I just knew

"Oh great now your bringing men to the house to fuck. What will the neighbors think Gai."

Kakashi looked past me at Lee with a look of hatred, "you got something against homosexual's kid?"

Lee turned around mad, "yes I do! I simply do not want to be associated with them! And its kind of hard not to when your uncle is always fucking attracting them like roaches!" he hissed. Kakashi pushed me aside and I meant to grab him and he pushed me against the wall hard and stared at me with his eyes full of rage, "stay." Was all I saw before he stormed in on little lee.

I knew he was going to hurt him, I knew he was going to scar the kid so I screamed. And lee got up ready to defend himself.

"If you let your boyfriend beat me up you really aren't half the man my mother thought you were, faggot."

"I'm not your typical _faggot _kid and let me let you know that I don't know how they do it here but I don't take kind to your bitch ass remarks. I am and will probably always be more the man you are now. Besides your pretty gay looking yourself." Kakashi said easing up on lee. I got off the wall and ran toward lee standing in front of him.

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myse-"

Slam.

It happened. He had struck lee and I saw blood splatter across the wall.

It was a punch and lee retaliated, hitting me in his blind rage and I flew into Kakashi and got shoved to the ground. I got up mad that they were fighting and mad that Kakashi had to provoke him when he was already mad. Then I hit Kakashi and he began to bleed. He stopped and stared at me for a little bit and then looked at lee.

"This brat…must be your sisters mistake?" my eyes widened. He remembered that comment from years before and was now

Lee's eyes widened and then they went to a deadly hall lid stare at me. His fist clenched at both sides of him and then he began to cry. Which in all honesty was very weak of him to do. "I never asked to be your burden! I wish you'd just die and leave me to rot you gay bastard!" he ran past me and out the door and boy could lee run. He was gone and then Kakashi looked at me too.

"We need to talk."

I began to cry and I could tell he could read me like an open book. My biggest unhealthiest problem had come into effect. Rock Lee.

~Gaara~

I got home right before Helde, the maid, served dinner. Right after dinner dad talked to me about my whole prepping for college and how I was going to play basketball at this university and this and that. It sickened me honestly. Kankuro had left yesterday back to Dartmouth and although dad was proud of him for making it big with baseball, he didn't like him as much as he liked me. I ended up excelling in both of the sports dad was good at: football and basketball. I ended up being just as smart as Temari, who although she was now home from grad school was now a doctor, looking forward to taken the semester off finally, and I was handsome. All the while dad talked about how I would be this in college and play this professionally after college and do this and major in that. It honestly scared me. For once I have never told my dad no, well not like never I mean when it came to his plans for my life. I lived my life for him. And he lived his thru me. Temari, since she got home, was expressing her disapproval of this.

Temari didn't believe in enforcing ideas into a child's mind or something like that. She says its what leads to mid life crisis and other unhealthy breakdowns later on in life. And since I was already schizophrenic she didn't want anymore mishaps. She was a doctor now and talking like she had always been one.

"Dad, I was thinking about focusing more on my stud

"Oh you're playing basket ball alright. I mean what the hell boy you don't need brains like your sister. Your already number six in you class skipped two grades up and graduating early. You need to focus on what is going to pay you tuition in college, Kankuro plays baseball."

Temari butted in again with a cough, "yeah but Kankuro wasn't smart he was just really good at ball. Be happy Gaara is both smart and good at sports." She said smiling at me. Dad frowned at her and looked back at me.

"You're playing your final year of basket ball boy. No questions and your sister can take all her psychological mumbo and cram it because you have talent and should exercise it."

"I'm a doctour now. I expect respect." She said.

"Well, Miss Doctour…when can I expect children?"

"In about six years." She shot back quickly.

"You're almost twenty four."

She looked at him like so. "I'm not going to hit menopause until late forties early fifties." She corrected.

oOo

I sighed as I laid in my bed staring at my huge room. I looked around it and thought quickly to myself is this me. After I got off the phone with my girlfriend who was in California right now I logged onto the chatroom for teens seeking peer help. I had had this account since sophomore year.

It was kind of like a social network for what Sasuke would call losers, kids with drama in their lives would look for condolences on it, talk to someone about their suicidal thought, and in the case I had recently found myself in a planned suicide. It was for Saturday night. I was hoping, praying that I could reach out to my father by then so I wouldn't have to but he was stubborn and my best friend on my chatroom Lotus Butterfly10 said he wasn't things would change much for him either. He was talking about becoming his classes valedictorian and going to Yale or Harvard. I said I would never be smart as him and he said he'd slap me if we ever met. Well looks like Saturday he would get his chance.

_Lotus Butterfly10: Hiiii =)_

_SubakuNoDarkStar: Hi, whats up?_

_Lotus Butterfly10: Nothing, had a rough day. Got beat up again!_

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: By who?_

_Lotus Butterfly10: by none other than that ogre I have been telling u about. He and a couple of friends jumped me and my friends and tried to throw us in the pool._

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: Lol! Come on its funny though. I'm srry it happnd to u_

_Lotus Butterfly10: Not if they had thrown us in. the just mentally abused me a little. Called me gay, crammed me in the corner and…ugh. Sometimes I want to kill them._

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: Tell me about it. My dad has me preparing for colleges I hate. I wanna get the hell away frm him as fast as possible._

_Lotus butterfly10: I actually can't wait for Saturday. I haven't told any of my off line friends. They'll_

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: well don't. If I'm going to do this it has to be with you._

_Lotus butterfly10: Its pretty gay to say that to me. I mean wtf?_

_SubakuNoDrakHorse: Oh. Hey…Lotus butterfly10 u ain't rlly gay r u?_

_Lotus butterfly10: NO! nobody will listen to me cause of my gay ass uncle. All the kids think he fucks me in the ass and crap along those lines_

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: Lol. Well if it's that bad tell him the problem is u._

_Lotus butterfly10: If it were that easy both of us wouldn't have the problems we have that led us to suicide my dear._

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: well. I guess. So tell me about ur self in the yrs I've known u we ain't rlly talk about our passions that much. I mean I know u love swimming but u ain't on the swim team cuz then they'd think u r gay. I kno ur struggling with ur sexuality but ur straight. I know u have bullys that make u cut urself. I kno u have a girlfriend. I kno ur parents r drug heads and one of them lives in a crack house. I kno that the other one lives in rehab, ur uncles an open fag and because he is ur guardian ppl assume u r too. I know ur suicidal. Lol._

_Lotus butterfly10: I know u have ur share of the cruel world too. I mean ur mom did given u life and ur uncle blaming u for it. Ur fathers pressure and predestined for ur life, and ur own dreams being crushed by r schizophrenia. Hey were sum fuk ups! Lol!_

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: If u were a girl I'd like u…lol!_

_Lotus butterfly10:Shut up stupid I'm not really ! hey y the fuk r we waiting for Saturday. That's 4 days away. Y can't we just meet up tonight and get this over with._

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: U should kno I'm an alcoholic. _

_Lotus Butterfly10: well its better then nu10. Lol._

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: smh. Rlly? U'd actually run away with me knowing so little about me. For all u kno I've been lyin to u nd I could be a pedophile._

_Lotus Butterfly10: anything is better then here. He has a date over tonight and they've been arguing all sorts of gay shit since he got here. Nd…I know ur not a pedophile. I kno ur not goin to hurt me. I kno ur good. I can feel it. I trust u._

_SubakuNoDrakHorse: …_

_Lotus Butterfly10: Hello. R u there?_

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: 11:40, the top of clark towers, make sure no1 knows where ur going or ur not followd. Bring sumthing to act as painkillers._

_Lotus Buttefly10: not so sure u aren't a pedophile n e more…_

_SubakuNoDarkHorse: No, stupid. I'm not. I'll need the painkillers for the fall. Alcohol to get u to jump, and if ur uncle is n e thing like u described he won't let u jump if he follows u._

_Lotus butterfly10: ok. I trust u. _

I signed out without saying goodbye or answering. I grabbed my jacket and waltz away. I snuck out the house well tried Temari caught me since she doesn't really sleep at night. She said something about how her and Kankuro use to sneak out. I actually listened to his boring

I hugged her and she looked stunned, we never really did that lovey brother and sister shit you'd see on tv. So yeah it was awkward.

"Thank you for being there for me. For making me who I am. Thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for being my older sister and the best one yet. Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around me and we hugged for like ten minutes. "Bye sis."

With that I said goodbye to my sister for the final time.

I got in my Suburban and drove to Clark tower. I really didn't know what you wear to a suicide. So I put on a simple black tee, and black jeans and some black boots. I didn't know if I should like shave some hair off or I don't know…dammit I was commit suicide not having sex for the first time. I ended up lifting a bottle of champagne and some smokes. I brought weed and some Tylenol too because I didn't know how fucked up I should be for this.

It was well into the hour when I walked up onto Clark tower roof top I rolled up my weed and smoked a half of it before I put it out.

I heard someone come up around 11:30ish and I panicked if he was a cop I was screwed and f he was a pedophile I would beat the crap out of him.

"Lotus Butterfly10?" I yelled and he hid. I peeked over from the corner behind the door where I had made myself comfortable. "Yeah." He said.

"Not convinced…you sound too much like a girl. You sure?"

"Are you SubakuNoDarkHorse?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I am." He giggled and I heard him slide down.

"Uh…what are we going to do here then?" I asked.

"To die together." He giggled.

I sighed. "Okay so I'm convinced."

"Good because I've dreamed of meeting you!" I heard him say all excited like. He ran over to me and I looked at my suicide buddy. My best friend. The person to whom I've poured my life's secrets out to.

I looked at Rock Lee.

He stopped and looked at me and frowned. "This is a joke right?" he asked with that harshness in his voice.

"No, you're the joke right? Because you can't possibly be-"

"A father that pushes his responsibility on you and sixth in our class. How couldn't I tell…coach Sunagakure and you Gaara." He rolled his eyes. "We just fucked up."

"Hell yeah. Now I gotta kill you. You know too fucking much to live." I got up and stalked him. He took a step back and raised his arms up to defend himself.

I stopped and hunched forward. "Ah fuck it. I'm not going to kill your useless ass. I should have known you were a fairy. Your freaking name was _Lotus_ _Butterfly._" I laughed. He walked over to me and slapped me. I grabbed his shirt and he looked at me unscarred. Something had changed in him since this afternoon, that complete utter fear was gone. Maybe it was because he knew the real me now. Maybe he was too mad to be scared.

"My mother died….given me life, my uncle the only man who I ever cared for tried to kill me, he said I killed my own mom. His sister!" he quoted me from one of our conversation.

"Shut up you little fairy or I will drop you." I warned.

"Dad just doesn't understand I want to go to an Ivy League school." He said again. I dropped him on the ground and turned around.

"So what you actually dress like that. I thought it was you gay ass uncle forced you into wearing that shit." I said. He was wearing a green hoodie with some pink short shorts and green vans.

"Dark horse…in Japanese Gaara means horse…I should have known. Subaku No Gaara." He said sitting up.

"You and your obsession over lotus. Well looks like neither of us is going to jump now so now what?"

"What do you mean not going to jump. We liked each other when we didn't know our real personalities so why the hell shouldn't we jump now?"

"…" I didn't say anything.

He sighed, "Well I can't go home I cursed out my uncle and his friend after dinner. I stole drugs, Gaara, drugs. I can't go home."

I shrugged, "not my problem." He frowned and sat up.

"Well I'm jumping." He walked past me toward the edge.

I stopped him by grabbing his arm, "No you aren't if you jump now people will think I pushed you. So no."

He yanked his arm from me smelling my breath, "well leave." I pushed him so he was back on the floor.

"Listen Lee, whatever it is…you'll live through it. I mean it can't be that bad."

"Shut up. I can't believe it. I wish I never arranged to meet you because now I really have nothing to live for!" he said standing up with his hands in fist. I hugged him simply because I wasn't going to fight him high because I'd beat the shit out of him and nobody would be here to stop me and second because weed does this thing to your system. It puts the sex drive into high gear and a hug is usually how sex starts with condoling chicks.

"Gaara let me go!" he struggled for like ten minutes and then stopped. I was about to let go when I felt a small little poke to my thigh. I looked down at him and he had his head bowed and his legs pressed together like a girl. I realized he had caught a boner from this and laughed.

"This couldn't get any weirder." I said up to nobody.

"I said let go." he said in a very small voice. I looked back down at him and smirked, "so what, this is your little fantasy. Being taken by a big strong football player?" He struggled again and I felt like messing with him so I dragged him to a wall and used my body to press his against the wall. Lee groaned and for some reason I was turned on by doing this. My girlfriend had been away too long. He cried out when I kneed his erection and I looked down at him all flustered and teary eyed.

"Get off of me." He said again.

"You like it admit it fairy."

He grabbed my back with both hands and held onto me tight. He bit his lip and then I felt his knee in my crotch. I hissed when I realized I had an erection. I backed off him fast and we looked around for a moment then he sat down where I had been waiting for him and opened the pills.

"You can't overdose. Look now that I know it's you. I know that the alleged ogre is me. I would never in a million years wish you'd die. If I knew you were cutting yourself for the shit I did I wouldn't have let it get this bad? I damn straight wouldn't wish death upon you."

"You aren't supposed to know that!"

"You can't kill yourself lee. I won't feel right dying knowing it was my fault you put yourself down. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…? Gaara Sasuke hung me up on the flag pole sophomore year. You pants me in the cafeteria everyday for six months straight. You posted pictures of me naked all over the girls locker room. You made a face book page that said bashing the fairy. You made me wear a rainbow dress on spirit day to the homecoming game! You and Sasuke the devil have gone out of their damn way to ruin my high school life!"

"What do you want from me, I said sorry?" I screamed. He got up and shoved me it was weak and barely moved me.

"I want you to get mad, take these damn drugs, and jump with me!" he said. I got quiet and looked around for some stupid answer.

"It's not your fault we call you gay. Sasuke's just an ass, and it's not your fault I swear the bullying will stop." He sobbed and I continued. "It's not your fault about your parents but your uncle loves you-"

"Stop it you aren't supposed to know that!" he said while crying.

"And you aren't supposed to know that I'm a schizo, but you do. Now shut up and smoke with me."

"I don't smoke." He said whipping his face of his tears. I kneeled down and cleaned it for him and then he grabbed the lighter from me. We ended up smoking for real and then drinking the champagne I brought while talking about the shit we'd been talking about online. Lee said something about not going home and running off and I said it was a bad idea.

"Senior years starting up fairy you don't wanna fuck up when your so close to winning Valedictorian. Look lets just forget this whole thing ever happened."

"I really don't like when you call me that." He said with a look of disapproval.

"But your gay I just proved it to ya a minute ago." He frowned.

"Then you're gay too. I mean you got hard to the fact that I was pressed against a wall." He said raising an eyebrow. "And I'm not gay! I'm confused I told you that."

"You know what's funny…you told me you date the cutest girl in school. You told me we were going to dump you in the pool and that was a lie. You told me you had had sex before and you so obviously a virgin. You were lying to me; I was completely honest with you." I said sitting back against the wall.

He frowned and tucked his head. "I wanted you to believe the 'I like girls' part too."

I shrugged, "do you?"

"Yeah…sometimes. I can't believe I'm telling you this you're just going to go back and tell Sasuke and he'll go back and use it against me in the worst of ways." He looked disappointed.

"First off I ain't Sasuke's lackey. I'm his friend. Second I won't say a word cause he'll wonder how and when we had this conversation." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he pushed me off hard.

"We aren't friends. We thought we were but we aren't" he said drinking the remainder of the bottle. "I mean you're only here with me still because you don't want me jumping off the edge."

"Okay…so what do I have to do to make up for this?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Buy me dinner and treat me like a proper lady." He joked.

I got up and yanked him up too. "Alright were going to dinner a very late dinner. Hell it's breakfast time now." We ended up crashing in at an Ihop and I bought him a shit load of food. It would be good for his hangover he was bound to have tomorrow morning. While he ate I kept getting glimpses of him licking that spoon. It dawned on me that I was still very horny and lee was the sexiest thing with a vag near me. Even if it was gay to say I wanted head from him.

How do you ask a boy you tormented to give you head? I tossed that idea to the back of my mind and focused on his

While I drove him around I guess I taught him about football. I think the funniest thing to me was explaining what a tight end was to a fag.

Oh I promised I wouldn't call him hurtful names anymore. To a homosexual.

"So Gaara, what's sex like…you know with a girl?" he asked looking out the window.

I was shocked at that had the question about football been for my entertainment? "Uh, good. It's kind of wet. You aren't making a move are ya?" he made a noise of disgust.

"Not even if you asked me too."

I sighed, "Really messy. How's sex with…a dude?"

He looked at me stunned. "I wouldn't know I've never had sex. Especially not gay sex. But from what I've read people really enjoy it." I laughed.

"You're really a fag." He frowned. "You read it?" I laughed and he shook his head.

"I don't need you repeating that all night long." I sighed too.

"My bad, it's just how me and my friends act. It's rude of me."

We stayed quiet for like a minute then I said, "What's wrong with the thought of having sex with me."

He groaned, "Here we go, you're going to ask for head from me or something stupid and if I deny you you're going to work on kicking my ass. Just like Sasuke I swear."

"Wait what?" I said looking from the road to him.

"In the ninth grade Sasuke came onto me and I like turned him down hard and he hasn't let me forget it since then." He said nonchalantly. Sasuke wasn't picking on fairy for his being gay. Sasuke was GAY and still bitter about being turned down. "you didn't honestly think he was so persistent with me because he's homophobic, did you? I mean Haku is a cross dresser and he's never even touched Haku…it's just me."

I whistled and looked away. "That's funny. So…I should take you home. This has been a time and a half." He stayed quiet. "You gotta tell me how to get you home now doll."

"Doll? No Gaara I am not your doll. Home is…No, I don't wanna go there. I cannot go there."

"Why you are like this if I had known the uncle you were cursing out was Mr. Gai I would have slapped you in the first place. Gai is the coolest homosexual I know and he's so forgiving. All he wants is you to be happy and you constantly treat him like shit." I scolded him as I stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Don't act like you know what's going on from where you've been sitting watching. Even from the small side I let you in on your still just a bystander." He said shaking his head.

"I don't

He didn't say anything he leaned in and kissed me. And I let him. at first our lips just touched and nothing happened but I was the one who stuck his tongue out first and pressed hard against his lips and went into his mouth and licked at his tongue., I was the one who wrapped my hands around his torso and pulled him toward me. Then he pushed me back and sat back in his chair and faced forward.

"Take me home." He said out of nowhere. "It was just what I thought it would be."

"What…my kiss?" I said as I started the car and pulled out.

"Yeah, I always said I wanted to kiss Subaku No Dark Horse when I got the chance. After tonight I take it won't ever meet him again."

oOo

We pulled up to his home and he didn't say anything. He just got out of the car and walked around; I sighed, parked, and got out too. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door."

He laughed, "I'm not a girl stupid."

I laughed at that and he hit me softly in the shoulder.

"So do I get my goodbye kiss?" I said and he raised a bushy brow, I smirked and stopped at his front door. My hands where awkwardly placed in my pockets and I was looking around uncomfortably. Then he stopped and laughed nervously and stared at me. Usually in a date between a chick and a dude you would lean in NOW and she would finish leaning in and you would get the first awkward kiss over with but lee had already kissed me. He had stolen the awkward kiss earlier so I should just swipe the next one. Before I knew what was happening as I was contemplating my next moves in my head Lee stood on his toes and kissed me. It _was _indeed awkward. It was more like he hit his mouth on mine and ontop of it being so ungraceful it ended way to fast. He backed up fast like I was going to hit him and then rubbed his lips. It actually did hurt but I wasn't mad at that I was mad that the idiot had no talent for this and I was too horny for lessons.

"Lee," I said after a long pause and a sigh.

"I am sorry. Forget I did that. It will not happen again I swear." He said about to turn around I shook my head at his rambling and grabbed his face by the chin and kissed him. he was shocked I can tell his body froze in a really awkward position were his ass was poking out and his body was turned slightly still ready to walk off. He made a strange strangled noise before he hmmed his approval. I guess gay dudes do work similar to females.

When I pulled away his eyes were still closed and for once he was dead silence. He slowly opened his eyes and for some reason I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I ad never been more attracted to a person at one time then I was right now. He began to blush but he jumped on me and kissed me hard. We began to make out against a pillar next to his door for several seconds that felt like minutes and then he pushed me back to breath. I gave him all of ten seconds before I attacked his face again.

I ended up pushing him against the door and forcing my way to his neck. He just kept feeling me up which at first was weird then it was good. I licked at his skin and began sucking on his neck. "I need to open the door." He whined.

"I don't think I'll give you enough time." I joked pressing him harder into the wall. He managed to turn around and placed both hands on the door and I grabbed him around the waist, I pressed my hard cock against his butt. He groaned and I smirked.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." He said to himself. Lee grabbed his key and pressed the door open. We went stumbling in and fell on the nearest couch. He pushed me off him and looked around, then he got up and ran for the stairs. I chanced him and caught up to him in the hall. The restroom next to the stairs had the lights on and if you were quiet enough you'd hear voices. So people were awake. I couldn't help but place my hands on him. he kept backing away and running and when it came to running he was number one. I pressed him into a hall wall and bit his shoulder. He pulled at my shirt and I smirked. "Take off you pants and I'll take off my shirt." I bargained he shook his head and pulled me to the end of the hall opposite of his the restroom. He opened it and pulled me in. I repeated my request and he ignored me. Goodbye shirt. I grabbed the shirt by the bottom hem and pulled it up over his head till it ripped and he got mad and pushed me back. I growled and grabbed him hard by his arm and forced my tongue down his throat again. He was complaining and struggling against me but I obviously weighed more so it failed. He pulled at my shirt and I pulled at his shorts. He stopped and then dragged me into his room.

I closed the door and pulled him to me; I pressed my cock to him and looked down at him waiting. I forgot that this is the first time at sex ever, and because he hadn't had sex and I had I was suppose to know how it worked.

"Uh…lay down. Let's see how exactly this works."

He walked to the bed took a deep breath and pulled his pants down. His dick popped out with eagerness and I laughed. It was kind of weird because I have always seen lee as female so seeing him with a penis was kind of creepy. Plus well I can't honestly say I have fantasized gay sex with anyone so I never imagined what his penis would look like till now. Yeah it was smaller than mine but then again most guys on the teams were too. It wasn't average because it was about the diameter of four maybe three of my fingers and about five maybe five and a half inches. Part of me was expecting a vagina even though I knew he was male. I did as I promised and pulled his shirt off to show him my body. He stopped and drooled a little. His hard on twitch with excitement and I laughed. I walked up to him and told him to sit up. He did as he was told and I brought his face forward and pulled my dick out. "Suck me off."

"What! No!"

"Lee..." I said rolling my eyes. "You should know that this is how these things usually start."

He sighed, "Who said I'm the girl?" he said huffing his chest out.

I laughed, "so you think…I'm about to play female?"

Lee stood up and pushed me back a little. "Why am I playing female?"

"Lee, look at me…look at me and look at you." I gestured from him to me. "I am the masculine hot stud and you're the, no offense, girly boy. It makes sense for me to fuck you." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not putting that in my mouth…" he groaned. My dick twitched and I hissed.

"How about I…help you with something that feels good to you too." I said looking around.

He smiled. "I like hand jobs…"

"Ok so I jack you off you give me head?" I asked and he smirked.

He just rubbed his hands on my abs and sighed, "That doesn't seem fair…"

I laughed and kissed the top of his head. I still couldn't believe this was happening or that I still wanted to fuck him although my brain wasn't sex fogged anymore. I pushed him down and started to kiss at his neck. I started to lick down his body and he started to groan. I never noticed how thick his eyebrows really were till he's making a face of uncertainty. I pushed his legs apart and blew cold air on his dick. He cried out much like a girl but didn't even really do anything. I stood up and pulled his head forward so my cock was resting on his face. He looked at me mad before snaking his tongue out a little to taste it. I cursed at the feel on his cold tongue on my hot flesh. I pressed my cock on his face and he sighed. My cock was fucking huge and I tried not to gloat but as it was resting perfectly snug across his face I really looked at its size. My balls tucked under his chin and the tip didn't stop till it got past his bangs. It rested on one eye was as thick as my wrist. He held it with one hand and licked around the crown on my cock and took just the head of my junk in and sucked it hard. I bucked forward at the unexpected action and forced a little of my cock into his mouth. He spit it out on instinct and looked at me still uncertain. With his hand he started jacking me off while licking around the veins right down to my balls. He sucked hard on one of them before rolling it around and moving on to the other. When he went back to taking my cock in his mouth he chocked it down about a quarter before he came up coughing and gasping for air. I rolled my eyes as he seemed semi prepared for this. I mean I was expecting him to be either really bad or really good. Funny enough he was neither. He kind of knew what he was doing cause he knew about the whole sensitive spots and sucking my balls which was an 'ugh yeah!' moment.

"Ok…just wet the head and then take some in your mouth I'm sure you know how head works?"

"If that's a gay joke I'm not talking to you." I snorted and rubbed his head some more to give him some confidence.

He held his head straight and took my cock in he started with this bobbing head motion and took more down each time. I saw tears begin to form and his face turned flush red. I pushed his face further down on my cock and he stopped and choked a little and forced me to stop. I let my hand come off his head slowly and he pulled back and coughed again.

"Caaah! Why can't I get this?" he hissed more like to himself.

I patted his head, "you do realize sucking dick is easier in theory right? I mean you have a gag reflex idiot. It's not going to go down so easily the first couple of times you have to learn how to control it first." he was really too high to pretend to keep up with me so he just nodded stupidly.

"I haven't ever done this before…" he said like I couldn't tell. I let go of his shoulders and sat on the bed crossing my legs. He faced me too and crossed his legs too. I pulled him forward and kissed him softly and then he sat back.

"Okay this time I won't put my hand on your head, your ganna move it on your own and use you're fucking tongue. Then I'm going to fuck you..."

"We need lube…" I corked a brow at him.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm not a girl silly. I don't get wet." He was right and I never really thought about it that hard.

"How do you know that fairy-I mean lee?"

He laughed, "I read it."

"What else have you read?" I asked pulling him closer. I laid him down and got on top of him and started to kiss him. He was responding better now. He grabbed the back of my head and tried to keep up with my swift tongue. I think he learned a few things from me too because every trick I hit him with he would hit me with later.

I sat up and kicked my leg over lees body so I could straddle his torso. I brought my butt over his face rubbing my cock over his faces and into his hair. He laughed about it hitting him in the face and licked me. I smiled and spread his legs. Lee was surprisingly hairless. Which was weird really I expected him to be somewhat manly like his uncle and although he acts all faggotish he has the manliest body I have ever seen. Well besides mine. Lee's legs wear killer. Not that I would want him to are nothing but if her were to ever wear a skirt I would fuck him for those alone. His ass was killer soft, it was the perfect ass. Soft and yet firm. It was really a testimony of his six hard years of training in track. I started to hump lees face causing him to moan. I licked up his cock and took most of it in my mouth in one good go. He cried out and I just humped his face harder. He pushed my hips up and took my cock into his mouth upside down he was able to do a lot of a better job than right side up. He took my cock in about half way stopped gagged on it beautifully and then kept going. I started to bob my head hopping he would get the whole monkey see monkey do thing I was doing and he did

After a full five minutes of lee giving me the best damn head I have ever gotten from a novice he stopped me and pointed at his drawer. I got up and looked down at him confused. "Lubricant…it Vaseline but it's better than nothing," he said with a wet smack as he pulled my cock from my mouth. "You're really big Gaara. How big is it?"

"Only cocky people measure their dicks."

"haha…you said 'cocky'!" he laughed. His stupid innocent act made me want to pound him into the bed. All this pent up hostility between us (Gaara and Lee) and our long time relationship as Lotusbutterfly10 and SubakuNoDarkHorse wanted to manifest itself in lee bed tonight. I found myself holding lee down on the bed and reaching over and grabbing the Vaseline. I cocked an eyebrow because I really didn't know how to use lube because all my girls got wet and I haven't done anyone that tight that really needed it so I was stomped. Lee licked my cock and I looked down at him. I sat up and got off lee. I pulled him onto my lap and hiked his ass up. I reach down feeling his hairless butt even the inside was hairless and the hole was a small barely noticeable clenching bud right in the middle. I pressed an unlube finger into his sphincter and he hissed and tried to push me away. I stopped and slapped his butt.

"I wasn't going to hurt you stupid!" I hissed and he groaned and wiggled his ass in my view. I smirked and wet my fingers with the greasy substance so he wouldn't complain anymore.

"That hurts!" he hissed. I pressed my middle finger into his hole and watch as it surprisingly went in with little ease. He groaned and tried to pull away but I had him around the waist and well I was stronger. I swirled my finger around in a back and forth motion laughing at how much he groaned about it. Lee bit me and I ignored it. I press into him till my knuckle was in his little pink hole and watch as his ass hole sucks on my knuckle. The feeling of having my finger in his ass was new completely. I mean lee's ass wasn't a vag but it was hot as hell. It was wet cause of the Vaseline in his ass. And it was so uncontrollably fucking tight! I pulled out and started to jack off with my Vaseline covered hand. I wanted to push into him. NOW.

"What're ya doing?" he sobbed. I wonder now if I hurt him and if this was a sign to stop.

"Getting ready to fuck you…" I answered raising an eyebrow. He looked at me and then shook his head no. I was kind of mad but I was raised to respect a woman's wishes. If they want to stop you stop. I was mad about it though.

"Fine." I hissed through my teeth and got ready to get dressed and leave. He stopped me taking the Vaseline from me and adding not one but two of his fingers into his hole. "You have to stretch me more…" he said with a sexy evil grin on his face. "Look at that thing Gaara. It's a monster! You'll fucking kill me trying to fucking breed me with that."

Lee's dirty talk…was hot! I pushed lee over and pulled his fingers from his ass. I started to use my own fingers because they were thicker and I was better with fingering since I had had a girlfriend and he hadn't. Lee cried out and I just held his ankle out and fingered him harder. Lee bit his knuckles and tried to slow my arm. I twisted my fingers inside him and rubbed up and his eyes shot open wide and he cursed so lowed I wanted to laugh. I pushed it again and his cock throbbed hard and he cried out loud again. I smirked to myself. Did I hit lee's…gspot?

Did lee have a G-spot? How do men have G-spots? "Hey lets sixty nine again." I said and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I pulled my fingers from him and he frowned.

"I don't care as long as you touch that spot again…it felt so good." He said as I got into position. Lee took my cock down his throat almost till the end on the first try. He was learning. I pushed three fingers into him; he was tighter now and not letting up as easy as he did the first time. Lee's abused pink hole looked tired so I pulled my fingers from him and licked it. He gave a relived sigh around my cock and I groaned. I began by licking it softly to eating the shit out of lee. No pun intended. He cried out so hard on my dick driving me crazy from the vibrations. I pushed my face into his finely shaped ass and gave him as much pleasure as he was given me.

If I wasn't high I don't think I could have willed myself to do this. But my drunk/high mind set was that lee was the only pussy around and I was horny. I wasn't going to say no even if lee was a fairy.

Oh fuck it drunk or not this felt good and…right…lee felt right. Which was weird.

Then I pulled my face from him and pressed my three fingers back into him with more Vaseline he excepted them with little resistance till they were snug inside him. I finger fucked him none the less. My dick wanted some release so bad. And lee was going fed on my dick.

"Fuck lee if you don't move I'm gonna jizz your face!" I hissed and he took the opportunity to grab me from around the waist and push my entire length into his mouth. I slide down into his esophagus and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

I had never been deep throated before. I mean I was hung so yeah. But lee did it and was rewarded with me creaming his throat and stomach. I rolled off him and waited about a minute for his reaction he just laid there with the biggest smile on his face I sta up and stared at him.

Do faggots really like sucking cock? Because Annette hated it but did it cause I ate her pussy.

I realize that after all this cleared my dick had gone limp all of three seconds and had slowly hardend again. I sighed rolling my eyes at my own libido.

"You recover quickly." I said. Hell so did I technically. I mean I was younger than him!

"It tastes funny…"he laughed. "It's really salty."

I smirked, "It's good for you though, and it's full of protein. Hope you enjoy because my next load is going into your ass."

Lee laughed which I'm sure was affect of weed. Or maybe it was all those pills? I pulled him to the edge of the bed and leaned in over him he was laughing like he wasn't bout to get fucked but stopped when he felt my dick rub his. I looked down and compared our dicks. His was like I said smaller. But what shocked me the most was seeing how deep I would be in his body. That kind of control made my dick twitch hard. My cock head, from what I could tell, would be passed his navel. Lee groaned when I pushed my cock head into him. He winced but didn't falter so I went a bit further. I have to say the difference between anal sex and vaginal sex was clear to me now. It was better….well maybe not better but it had its perks. An ass was tighter…way tighter than any female could ever hope to be. An ass was hotter…like sticking your dick in a really warm sponge kind of hole. An ass was a gift from the gods!

Unfortunately lee didn't agree with me as he shoved me hard and began to cry. I knew I was big but dang I ain't hurting him am I?

I tried to pull out and he cried out again so I guess I should just sit there till he can compose himself. He wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled my head down to plant a kiss on my mouth. He didn't push his tongue in or nothing it was more like support. After like five minutes he fell back like he was comfortable. I looked down toward his eyes and the idiot fell asleep on me. I sat up and huffed as his body had forgotten about its intruder and his asshole welcomed me. I pulled out till just the head was in and pushed forward till I felt my pelvic bone hit his soft ass cheeks.

"Ugh!" he hissed fisting the sheets. He came conscious and he kind of looked disorientated. "What're you doin'?" he slurred. I pulled out slowly again and shoved it in fast and hard causing him to cry out again.

"Why fucking you of course!" he screamed and tried to shove off him and I laughed and leant down to kiss him. "Why are you acting so scared a few moments ago you were an animal?"

"I don't remember a moment ago…" he hissed and I kissed him again.

"Then remember now," I said licking his collar bone. He cried out as I pinched his nipples and pulled. I grinded my pelvic area into him and he moaned so fucking loud I feared Gai would hear us. I smirked and bit him and he whacked at my arm for me to chill. I was liking this way too much for a straight guy.

"That spot…again…that spot again." He sobbed I could barely move he was that tight but I was making the best of my situation.

I licked his face and smiled as he looked at me all teary eyed. I really wanted to know what that a spot was and why it was when I hit it, it gave him the shivers. He bit his knuckle and I fucked him slow as I could for a moment before changing tactics on him. I placed both his long, smooth, slender legs on my shoulders. This was beginning to feel all too much like a football game.

Then he started to jack himself off wildly and then that was it. "GAAAAAHHAARAA!"

With that he came so hard it hit me on the chin and lined his chest and stomach. I felt a sense of power knowing I was his first orgasm ever. Well his first sexually orgasm. He was holding onto my biceps which were looking good might I add so hard. He had managed to claw me up real good and the fucking just started. I like when you leave sex with marks and scars it means it was really good and really memorable.

He fell back and I decided it was time to change our tactics again. He sat up and we kissed with like real passion, his saliva was tainting my little straight boy mind. His mouth was so fucking sweet. Maybe my cum had left him sugary? I flipped him over to his dismay as he wanted to hug and kiss, but I wanted to fuck. So doggy style you're back in my life. Sasuke once said to me doggy style was for ugly girls. Well now I have to disagree with you Sasuke. Lee wasn't hard on the eyes. Weird enough the longer I spent with him the more I stop caring about acting 'gay'.

"Fuck I'm gonna destroy your back." I joked as I went in on his love hole.

He was clawing at his sheets. Biting the pillow and I was making the head board create a beat on the wall. He stopped me by pushing himself back and screaming.

"Wait! I want to see your face." He begged. I rolled my eyes and pulled out he sighed and rolled over I leaned in on him

He looked like he was about to cry and for some absurd reason my heartfelt heavy like I was going to cry too. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why did I feel sadder and sadder as I pounded him into his mattress? He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down for a make out session while I connected his back to his bed spread. I felt my orgasm creeping so my pace sped up and his moans got higher and higher. My name was a song in his voice and it made me all the more cocky.

I felt him convulse around me. He had managed to get off without anyone touching him. I hissed at the way he grew tight against me it was both unexpected and welcomed. I ended up crying out to him in French (I don't know why) and coming inside him. Coming inside lee felt better than anything I've ever experienced. First off I felt like a man doing what men are supposed to do and populate. But without the risk of actually populating since lee couldn't get pregnant. Second it felt _right_ and that I couldn't explain it just felt _right_. Third it felt really good, and it turned me on. I've only ever come in one other person and she was pissed and we broke up after a brief pregnancy scare. But THIS…this was right. I sighed and rolled over. Lee was just lying there silent. Tears were down the side of his face. We were both breathing like we played a game of football one on one. I sat up and leaned over him and kissed him he kissed back rubbing down my neck and wrapping his arms around my neck.

Possession…? Did I feel like I possessed him now? Well kind of…

I felt like he was _mine _in a way. When I was done kissing him I went to kissing his neck and biting and marking. This was a ferial untrained feeling inside me that was releasing itself on Lee.

"G-Gaara…" he said in a small voice.

"shh…" I said instinctively. "Don't talk."

We laid there after I finished marking up his neck for several moments in silence. I never asked him why he was crying I never asked how he felt. I never apologized for taking advantage of him while he was under the influence. I just lay. We were cuddled up and comfortable and I was dozing of when I heard him curse aloud. We didn't act on anything after that just fell asleep.

oOo

I felt so fucking relaxed so fucking comfortable. My soft cock was nuzzled softly and safely in between his firm butt cheeks. I felt so accomplished for some reason. Funny I came to do suicide tonight and ended up fucking my first boy conquest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him ready to go to sleep. As I nuzzled my chin into the crook of his neck he sat up fast and kicked me out of his bed with a loud 'brat!'.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get out!" he said sitting up and looking at me.

I felt hurt; I was getting thrown out for the first time after sex. Not freely leaving, not mutually agreeing on it, and not leaving him. I was the one…who got used.

"You can't be serious. I was about to go to sleep you little twat." I hissed on the floor.

"Don't get comfortable it'll be awkward to do that and have to see you at school in three days and act like were enemies." He said.

"So it's not awkward now?" I said standing up and waving my hand out to the whole situation. "What's you fucking problem you came onto me? Why the fuck do I have to leave?"

"Well sorry to have to be the one to tell you this…but this is my home. I would really appreciate you leaving now. Your business is no longer needed." He said slouching forward. I wanted to grab his neck and strangle him but I got up and gathered my clothes and turned to him and instead of giving him a punch or the finger which would probably have fed his ego as it does me when I do this, I kissed him on the mouth with tongue he shoved me off and gave me the finger and I licked it. Face it lee, we had sex. Being mean to me about it doesn't change the fact that you have my seed sitting inside you.

I felt a sense of power knowing that.

"I'll see you at school Monday…_fairy._" I said with a smirk. He frowned and I laughed as I walked out his room.

As I left I wished I hadn't ripped my shirt in the heat of the moment. I also wished he would have let me stay because I was hella tired and more comfortable then I had been in a long time. I mean I haven't had a decent night's sleep since my sophomore year. I yawned and went to my car pulled out the parking lot and left.

~Owari~


	2. It begins with

All Stars

By: The Ultimate Uke

Warnings: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto character or the song 'All star' by smash mouth.

~Character pov~

oOo

Chapter 2: It begins with…

~Sasuke~

The senior assembly went off without a hitch. I was introduced as the senior class president, Neji was Vice, Secretary was my girlfriend Sakura, Sergeant At arms was Sai, treasury Shika, and historian was that young as hell cross dresser Haku. He pissed me off by showing up in a loose fitted black belly shirt, some white skinny jeans and some pink pumps. On top of all that he had his hair in two pig tails with huge pink bows. Why don't you just wear the rainbow? Shikamaru wore a boring hoodie with some regular jeans and some Sperries that were a little female like. Sai wore a muscle shirt with some slim leg black pants and some vans. Sakura had on a pink dress with the same shoes Haku had on and a green head band, her cheerleader captain headband to be exact. She had been so happy she got it over Ino this year she cried all day. Neji was all gay now with his purple sweater vest, his slim leg Khaki pants that were rolled up at the ankles and his black shoes. He had a tie on his polo and his hair was back in a nice smooth pony tail. I was wearing my lettermen with a plain navy blue tee, some regular black male skinny jeans and some vans I borrowed from Sai.

As we left the assembly the entire football team riled around me and cheered. I just stood in the middle cocky as ever from the amount of hype I was getting and the season just started. Funny thing was when you get as good as my boys and me, you don't have to really wait and see, and you just know you'll have a year to remember. They handed me a football and suddenly I was lifted up in the center of them as they chanted down the halls. AP's were coming out telling us to quiet down but the adrenaline running through our veins just from being in each other's presence and hearing the whole school cheer for us in the hall was killer.

"We ready...we ready! We ready-For football!" they said and I just ricked in the middle of the circle. The cheerleaders came with their pompoms and jumped and cheered. I was excited to play some fucking football. Lee walked by stopped and stared at me and then made a face of disgust and walked away.

I smirked and turned around and looked at Gaara who was standing right behind me starring at the fairy walking away. "What?" he asked.

"Did you see fairy given me that gay ass stare? Is it me or did he looked totally pissed."

"Hm…I don't know, he's never really liked ya." He said crossing his arms. I smirked as I pointed out Annette ran up to us. Gaara's face light up as he hugged his girlfriend she kissed him hard and then got down and smirked. "I gotchu a shirt." She said raising up a rainbow shirt. She laughed and said she had to go see her friends so she left us.

Gaara frowned and took it from her looking at it like it was disease. He took the shirt and walked toward the lockers. He shoved it in what I believe was one of the fairy's locker. The entire football team rolling with laughter and we walked away.

"Alright football meeting everyone. Right now, coaches office." Suigetsu said to all the excited football studs circling me.

Sai walked past me and stopped when he noticed I was mad and looking at him. "You haven't been real loyal lately…I suggest you not make an appearance today at that meeting Sai."

He didn't reply he just looked straight ahead with an expressionless face and shrugged.

oOo

While everyone tried to settle down and Sui and Juugo past a football around the room I explain to them the 'filter' idea I came up with to ensure no more trash gets on the football team this year. I also told them that I wasn't taking nicely to weak legs this year and if you weren't prepared to bust your ass be prepared to not play. It was all good because the only good players missing were my very un-loyal wide receiver Sai, our defensive tackle Shino and Twinkle toes our running back. Kiba was tossing the ball now and as he threw it to our other line back Jeremy but he missed and then Shino came in and caught it.

Shino got nicely fitted over the summer. I mean he was always buff but damn sweet Jesus he was hot now. He had on some jeans which rode his ass like skinnies. His shirt was a low cut 'v' neck with short sleeves all white and he had on a vest that looked like it would bust off of him at any moment. He had on a beanie all gray with a scarf which was ridiculous since it was damned near eighty degrees outside. His biceps had gone from a fucking circumference of like 14 inches to and all around 20 to 24 inches. His pec's were ripped and bulging and he was just standing there. He was differently ready to play football on a whole another level from last year. What was most significant to me was his stare his ice cold stare. His icy blue eyes were stunning. He wasn't wearing his shades, which was not usual because he had gone through most if not all of middle school and high school wearing them every day.

"Hey," he said in a low voice.

I had to catch myself before I started drooling. I straightened up (no pun intended) and looked at him mad that he was so fucking late, "where have you been Shino?"

He just shrugged, "Well I'm sorry I had to go and get ready for school. You know moving in with my father's been a damned drag." He said. Oh that's right after his mother's death at the end of last year he had to go stay with his father's family for the summer. Being that most if not all of his father's relatives are male they must have whipped his ass into better shape then he already was in. They must have just gotten back and he must have just gotten use to it.

"Well next time call some fucking body." I hissed. Seriously. Call me.

"Yeah whatever…I made it didn't I?" he groaned. Maybe it was the fact that he was so close to his mother, even though he has always been weird, but Shino had changed. God rest her soul and help Shino find salvation because he looked mad at nobody for no reason.

Kiba laughed, "Just past the ball, beetle juice. What's with the scarf anyway? What are you trying for mysterious it's the middle of the fucking summer."

"Sorry that my sense of style offends yours _tight end…_but I like it. I don't appreciate you gay ass shirt but I didn't say anything about it!" a couple of the guys laughed and I looked at Kiba waiting for his response.

"My shirt isn't gay…" Kiba shouted. "fuckin' bugs life."

He snorted, "It's just about as gay as your cross dresser friend of yours outfit. Cept he looks better in his shit. Almost thought he was a girl." Half the team agreed and laughed it off. Kiba sat there quiet and mad. I looked from little Kiba to our little ole Shino who had grown the biggest pair of balls since ever. (No pun intended)

"Well, as long as you can still play defense good I don't give a shit if you come here in a skirt. Just like twinkle toes." The team busted into laughter except Shino, Kiba, and my other linebacker Morris.

Morris rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Kiba looked at me with disgust, and Shino ignored my joke. Funny I wonder what crawled up their butts?!

~Gai~

"Hello and welcome youth of the senior class! I am your economics teacher and the AP psychology teacher as well." I said as my eco class began. They greeted me back and we went over the rules and the expectations for the rest of the year.

As the day went on I hoped he would show but he made an appearance on his off period and came into my room while I had my psychology class. One of the classes I really liked because lee was in there and was very attentive and this, besides eco, was probably the only time he would ever give me such respect. Kakashi came in and walked right behind me as I tried to ignore him and teach on and hugged me from behind.

I hissed and tried to break free but he held me tight. "This class is your unseen problems in any experiment. Sometimes they seem to have named…this one's Mr. Kakashi Hatake."

"So I'm the predicament eh?" he said rubbing his face into mine.

I was too busy watching Lee to care right now. He wasn't listening to my lecture; he wasn't paying me any mind. Lee seemed to be ignoring his bully, and one of the smartest kids in school, Gaara.

Lee just ignored his presence which made me happy. Gaara seemed frustrated but did the same. I couldn't put my hand on it but it was weird.

"Well yes, Kakashi…but such behavior in the class room could leave the wrong impression on said students and its simply inappropriate." I hiss

"But you are gay. I don't think anyone in this class doesn't know that or that anyone has a problem with it?" Kakashi said. I laughed and elbowed him. My eyebrow twitched and he kissed it. "And we are kinda-"

"No we are not!" I hissed before he could say it.

He sighed and rolls his eyes. "So we aren't huh?"

"Kakashi this is getting inappropriate. I have a class." I hissed.

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips and tightened his lips. One of his eyes half closed as he stared at me hard. "What do you mean by inappropriate? Because they are already aware of the fact that you homosexual."

"I meant your inappropriate touching." I hissed.

"Well…I think their also aware of our relationship too, Mr. Gai."

"Then their all idiots who want homework over the weekend because I would never be caught with the likes of you, Mr. Hatake." The class all gave Kakashi a glare that can only be match by the silver haired man in front of me. He gave them a mirror reflected death glare that read 'fuck off!'

He laughed and walked off leaving half the class in aww. Damn it Hatake!

oOo

After class was over Kakashi returned to my room and asked me out to dinner tonight again. I decline stating again that I don't fuck with losers. He just persisted that we give it a try and if I didn't like it he would give up. I declined again.

"Gai…please…it doesn't have to be a bitter sweet thing between us."

"It's not sweet Kakashi. I don't think you remember just how much I hate you. Your partially the blame for me becoming gay too, or have you forgotten that too?" he frowned.

"I never told you to become gay," he said "but I'm fucking grateful you did. You see Gai you and I weren't meant to please the opposite sex. I mean our bodies are obviously made to please each other." I rolled my eyes and walked up to him taking his room keys in my right hand and rubbing his chest with the other. He smirked and pushed up against me.

"Please each other huh?" I yanked the keys from around his neck and walked off. He frowned but followed.

I walked out the class and down the hall toward his class room. When he came up behind me he smirked like he thought we were just going to spontaneously fuck on the floor. Kakashi made to come in but I stopped him. "You know I would really like to go out with you today, but my schedule is booked for tonight. I seemed to have another date with someone who isn't such a sore loser."

"Who the fuck you calling a sore loser?" he hisses. I laughed and look away my hands on my hips.

"You...loser."

"Gai!" with that I shut the door on him looking him out of his room. Kakashi you're such a dog…

~Naruto~

First days of school especially senior year are supposed to be great. However mine had started off terrible. The little dork kept me up by setting off fake alarm clocks all night long. She ate all the good cereal and drank all of my juice. I wanted to get her back but didn't have time because I had unplugged my alarm clock I was really late as it was. I drove to school and parked somewhere and before I could get like six feet away from my car they threatened to tow! I moved it and went to the office to get a few things. Like a parking permit for one. After that I had to go report into first period which happen to be my first AP class, Psych, as a very late very new student. The teacher surprised me the most. He was a man, if I had met him in different predicament I would still know he was a man because he was extremely muscular and well built. His body was that of a body builder and he had an extremely masculine face with thick-thick eyebrows. I mean **thick **eyebrows. Just like lee's, that boy I met at the book store three days ago. And he had the same hair cut as Lee's and he dressed in the same colors as lee. What did shock me was the fact that he was extremely masculine didn't affect his choice in clothes or is posture. Even if you never met this man before in your life his personality alone would have given it away that he was gay. He wore pink and green in a perfect combination and sat crossed legged on his desk. He had on a pink button up with the green sweater tied around his neck, with white caprice that were iron and starched perfectly, and some nice pink loafers and I didn't even think they had that color.

Metro sexual my ass.

I looked over to where he asked me to sit and noticed I was at the same table as Lee, Shikamaru, and that red headed buff guy that was with Sasuke the other day. I walked over and waved at them Shika acknowledged my presence but didn't waved back, Lee groaned and the red head with the extreme eye liner looked at me with an intense stare. I looked around and sat down.

"You're a senior…Oh your ganna get it." He threatened.

"Naruto-was it…?" Shika said raising and eyebrow and lee looked at me bemused. His pencil in between his pink lips.

"Yup…! Shika, Lee…I don't believe I know you…" I said to the red head guy. He grunted and I looked at the quiet lee.

"Hey bushy brows! What's up?" he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The red head grunted at me and then gave me a death glare, "don't fucking make fun of him blonde…!" he threatened. "He's got a damned name."

"Yeah, so do I. Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure. Look I'm sorry about the other day I just saw you and those other buff morons fucking around with lil ole bushy brows here and I was not happy with that at all." I extended my hand in a kind gesture.

He looked at my hand with disgust and then looked at me mad, "Don't call him names twerp."

"I can defend myself! Since when did it become your battle anyway!?" Lee said mad standing up. "I don't need your help Gaara! You are, after all, my bully!" he reminded.

The red head got quiet and looked at lee so hard I thought he might catch a flame. "Whatever…"

"Hm. I am sorry Naruto. I seem to have lost my footing lately. I really should have thanked you for saving us back then. I was just mad. I also didn't and still don't understand your motives just yet but I guess you can be trusted." He said while sitting down.

"Oh well its cool." I said shrugging. Gaara grunted and looked at Lee with those damned strong green eyes again.

"Don't get me confused. I did not and still do not fully understand your motives…however I don't like to be toyed with and for all I know you guys could have arranged the whole incident. I mean Sasuke has done some of the most creative things in the last four years." Lee said staring at me.

"Really does your duck ass think I would go through so much to fucking talk to you!?" He hissed in a loud whisper.

Lee stayed quiet and stared hard at Gaara, "I am deeply sorry that I am ugly."

Gaara got quiet and looked at him really intense like, why did it feel like I was in the middle of a lover's quarrel?

"…I didn't mean that…You're…not." Shika and I looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure you're the same guy? Or are you sick, Gaara?" Shika hissed.

Gaara gave him the finger, "Bite me Fairy."

"Fairy?! I'm the fairy now…?" he looked at him with his mouth agape in utter shock. "Did you fall and hit you head over the last three days of summer, Gaara?"

"Hey aren't you the guy I had to stop from swirling him in the restroom Friday?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"What are you all getting at? I can't be nice?! Huh is that it? Fine then faggot, faggot, and blond-dead-meat-faggot, you can suck my fucking meat 'cause you don't want nice. So you don't get nice!"

"Really now? I'm a faggot…?" Lee looked down and then raised his hand up. The teacher looked at us and lee began to cry, "Mr. Gai, may I be excused to the restroom please?!"

"Lee my nephew what's wrong?!" Gai yelled as if he was performing lines.

"I am simply tired and not feeling one hundred percent sir!"

The teacher dropped his book and began to cry and then lee got up and ran out of the class room leaving us all silent. I looked at Shika who looked at me like this was normal and then Gaara groaned.

"Listen Gaara if I find out your _bullying_ has had an internal effect I will mal you do you understand?!" The teacher hissed.

NEPHEW!?

Gaara groaned again and then I got tapped on the back by a girl with her hair in pig tails with huge pink bows. "Hey cutie, remember me?" I was stumped.

"Haku from the mall?" I said giving him a quizzical look. He smirked and nodded.

"Ow…okay. Wow you look good." I said smiling. He smiled back and tilted his head a little.

"Not so bad looking yourself, tiger." He said with a wink.

I sighed, I hadn't learned one thing yet and although it had only been three minutes I felt like I just might not. I was in the middle of a battle going on. Between the geeks and the jocks and something major had happened to change what was already going on over the past three days. When I first met this guy his Aura (that's right people I said aura-I can feel these things) was dark towards lee and his friends and today he seemed anxious almost just to talk to lee and not upset him. His aura was still very mad but it was pent up anger being projected on the weak but anger because he and lee couldn't have a smooth conversation. Was he gay? Nah, this guy here wasn't gay? He knew something about lee or lee knew something about him that was vital and they wanted to keep it between each other. Somehow he wanted to befriend lee so he stupidly came in trying to defend him from my harmless antics when I had been the one to save him three days prior to this.

The bell rang and I found myself looking for my chemistry class. When I walk in however I meet _him _that bastard from three days ago that hit on me and is a bully/jock on week days.

"You?!" he said dropping his books looking at me hard.

"You…" I said less shocked but shocked none the less.

"How did you get here?"

"Well I drove. How did you get here?" I asked with a smile. He frowned and then snapped (I mean it he snapped) and a girl came over and leaned over his shoulders. (Seriously he snapped)

She looked up at me with a look of utter hatred and I felt chills down my spine. She coughed several times and then walked ahead of him with a frown at me. "Ah, we don't appreciate the derogatory slugs your giving to Sasuke. So we, the W.L.S.U. group would appreciate you leaving him alone."

"W.L.S…H…what?"

She flipped her hair backward behind her shoulders. "We love Sasuke Uchiha…" she said with a snap of her neck.

"…Okay…im in a school from an MTV special." I said looking from her to Sasuke. Just when when she was going to talk again the teacher came in and shut us up.

"Okay maggots and worms connect your asses to seats now!" hissed a very beautiful woman with dark purple hair. Her shirt was a very low cut 'v' neck and her breasts were huge; she had on a tight black jacket and a short mini skirt with high heels. She looked around with her purple pony tail flopping about as she turned side to side to see us all.

"Welcome seniors. I see your class president is in this class as well. Good. I wish you a fantastic season on your football games by the way." The purple head lady said. "Many of you know me from last year as I also taught you AP bio. Well now I'm your chem. teacher and I don't expect a bunch of seniors to fuck you like they did last year. But to the new faces I see I would like to introduce myself and also introduce you all since it isn't just old friends in here. I am Anko Mitarashi, female-obviously, PhD in bio chemistry, third year teaching I'm 24 and not ashamed to say it because I'm not old. I am Japanese, you may call me Anko because misses or anything like that makes me feel old."

She walked over to this boy who was buff as hell with a beanie on and shades even though we were inside. He also had on a scarf the fact that he was dressed for bipolar whether didn't shock me as much as his size did. He had to be on steroids. He was the size of a tower.

"Shino take the scarf off…were in a building and it's not that cold in here. If it is I'll turn the air down." she said.

"I'm good…" was all he said she stared hard at him for a minute before Sasuke busted into laughter and ruined her glare. She looked back at him mad with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, Shino go first the Sasuke since the football god is so good at what he does and finds it so funny another jock is being disobedient."

The guy called Shino stood up and looked around. His scarf was making me hot. "Shino Aburame, I'm a boy, and I'm eighteen. I have five brothers no sisters. My dad is an engineer, my mom was a Entomologist. She died this year in April from terminal cancer. Uh…I play defensive tackle and have played varsity defensive tackle since freshmen year." He said looking at her through those dark glasses.

"Hm. Strange. My condolences to you on your mother." She said and then she raised her finger, "What a year it's been for you. What do you like, hobbies, interest, etc?"

"…" he looked at her then to Sasuke.

"Well…?" she asked impatiently.

Sasuke looked at him with a serious face that slowly turned into a smile, "Football…I really like football. But I like basket ball too. I like lifting, obviously. I like girls there a fun hobby. And I like to study insect, female beetles especially. Their…interesting."

"Hm. Strange…Sasuke?!" she hissed. He looked at her and stood up all of the girls in my class cheered like he was a star I mean hard cheering. Ms. Anko rolled her eyes and then looked back at him. He smirked and then crossed his arm.

"Hello people. Thank you-your too kind. I am Sasuke Uchiha. Well everyone in here is a senior and should know I am the senior class president, should be class valedictorian, captain of the football team, basketball team and golf team, I am and have been star quarterback since sophomore year. I am eighteen, my hobbies are basketball, football, golf, fashion because what's the world without it, and girls as well. I mean I am so into women it sometimes messes with my work."

Wait…into women…that's a lie!

"Please…" I said aloud on accident and then the girl he was talking to earlier looked at me so fast and so hard I thought she'd break her neck. Then all the girls looked at me. I swallowed hard and looked around.

"I mean…never mind."

"Hm." She said as in you better shut up.

"What was that idiot?" he said offended.

"Nothing it just…I can't believe how generic your summary of yourself is. "I'm the star quarterback."' I said with hand quotation mimicking him. "what kind of typically 90's teenage movie I'm I watching?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked. "Well spit it out, we all want to know." He said raising his hands out to the girls who all nodded vigorously.

"It disgust me, you're lying…" I muttered. He bucked at me and said, "What?"

"The way you lie and the way these girls kiss ass and suck up to you, no pun intended, disgust me! It probably disgust a lot of people and you girls should be ashamed of yourself I mean men will always be prey to a good woman and here you are not using your powers properly." I said. In the way of the believer a good woman will always have a good man on lock down.

"Well…that was gay." He said bemused. The girls all started laughing and then the dudes because society is full of conformist. All but the teacher and Anko laughed with Sasuke and I looked over at the teacher and she pointed at me, "you're new…what's you name kid."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Eighteen years old, in love with orange because it's such a conspicuous color. My hobbies are really right now chillin', music-cause it makes the world brighter, dancing because rhythms and beat are live, and who doesn't like girls. However girls aren't hobbies you can go and do girl. My dad works in publishing and my mom is a realtor. My dad's job is the only reason I'm here it requires him to transfer a lot. My uncle published a series of books too, some I'm not so proud of and others I live by. _The Way of the Believer_ the series is my life and I think it's a very inspirational novel which is more like a handbook. I believe it more life style. I mean you lost your mom…I don't know what I do without mine but sorry really doesn't help it just makes you madder. All I can say is she was suffering here and she's happier where she's at. I mean live and let go cause I'm sure to here it's not goodbye it see you soon." He looked at me hard through his shades and swallowed. I'm sure if we aren't here he'd be crying and I didn't mean to say such deep thing but I did. Like uncle says when it comes to your head and it's really from the heart just let it out and see where it'll take you.

Sasuke snorted, "Wow what a load of-"

"-I like how out spoken you are. You speak you mind and say what everyone is too afraid to say. You're a real one kid and I have to say I only see real ones every one hundred fake ones or so. So it's nice to have you." says Ms. Anko at the end of my speech

"Oh My God, you're a believer." I said.

She nodded and then Sasuke laughed, "The way of the Jedi and shit. Whatever…You can _do _a girl loser. Virgin ass loser."

"I think I'm in love with you." I said to Ms. Anko and she smile.

oOo

Lunch was awkward because no one would let me sit by them, most of them were female who gave me a scowl or a growl and grimace but then they would scream about how every open seat was taken before I could place my butt to it. I wonder around the school aimlessly looking for a spot to chill.

I found myself wondering the library when I saw all splayed out on the floor little Haku laying on Kiba's back. Kiba was reading a 'Death Note' manga and Haku was reading something that looked like yaoi so I averted my eyes. Shika was the first to notice me and nodded at me like a what's up gesture. I came over and sat on the bean bag. Haku hoped up and over Kiba so he could land in my lap. I am too comfortable with my sexuality to worry about a drag queen sitting in my alp so I allowed it.

"Hey," I said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Naruto baby!" Haku yelled.

"We come here to get away…" Shika said.

"Away…?" I asked.

He smirked, "It's safer, believe it or not. Sasuke won't come in here and the others follow what he does so we're good. They really like to try and humiliate Lee when others are there to witness it."

"Oh…my bad. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…you guys are?"

"I'm TenTen." The girl with the braces spat all over me on accident and then blushed. "Sorry!"

"I'm good. TenTen, how are you?" she nods enthusiastically saying fine.

"H-hi-hiii-Hinata….Hyuuga" She stuttered out blushing hard. She was bright red and turned around.

"Ah nice to meet you too Hinata. It's a pretty name." she gasped and then passed out and I was lost in confusion.

"Yuki Nomimota…" he said with a bow.

The fat kid was too busy with the bag of chips that Shikamaru had to hit him to get his attention, "Oh-Choji…Akimachi. You got any food?"

"No," I looked at him hard and he shrugged and looked back at his chips.

"Can you believe he goes out with the cheerleader co-captain?" Shika said bitterly.

"Oh Shika you sound like a jealous lover…" Yuki said. Shika crossed his arms and sulked down.

"I don't have time to sulk over tubby's choice in lovers. I have to focus on graduating. And don't forget I broke up with him." Choji stopped eating and looked at him with a mad glare then went back to eating his endless bag of chips.

"yeah, and yet we never really knew why?" Yuki said closing his book.

Shika just smirked and grabbed another book to read.

This group was filled with so many inside jokes and secrets it was interesting. Im reminded of band camp and all the scandals there. I sigh and go to chill next to Shika and pick up the first book on the stack which happens to be the second part to The Hunger Game. I sigh and begin to read for the first time today truly calm.

~Sasuke~

Football practice had begun. The team was all on one knee around coach Blank and coach Sanagure. They had put me in charge of the fresh meat. The try outs for this year. I was ready to break them in half when out of nowhere comes tight end and Narutard.

"Kiba your late! What the fuck kind of example are you setting tight end!? People aren't going to take us serious if you're late to the first day of official school practice! What the fuck!" I said walking toward him mad. Kiba looked scared and twitched but the blonde looked so fucking calm I thought he was high.

"I know I had to help this dude find his way. He's trying out ya know…"

"No excuses I told you ya'll better be ready to give it your best. You're so fucking late dude, coach is out there given us a fucking heartfelt speech and you're here. Since you're late I might as well make an example of you. Give your captain pushups. One hundred of them." He looked at me stunned before I smirked evilly at him and he dropped his stuff and went to work.

"And you what your trying out and your half an hour late." I said corking a brow at him. He looked at his clock while scratching his head.

"Schools only been out for ten minute. Where'd you get half an hour from? Do you know how to read time Sasuke?" he asked like I was a retard. The entire crowd of fresh meat laughed as I boiled from anger.

"Shut up! Okay…now you all have laps. And you leave unless you're ready to work yourself into a new body, retard?"

He shook his head, "dude that is so politically incorrect. My momma says I'm special." He says batting his eyelashes. If he was making fun of my being gay I was going to take him down.

"You're really cute retard…" I said with a snort.

"I know I am…" he said smartly.

"But you're in my hands now Narutard and if you want to live, I suggest if you aren't ready to work your little ass off that you leave. I don't have time for bull shit."

He sighed and stretched. "lemme change and get back to you with my comment. I mean we both know you're always ready for bullshit." I pinned him to the wall and the other players in the room looked stunned. He was smirking so hard I wanted to knock his lights out but I dropped him and backed up.

"Everyone's got to finish these laps as their first day of training if you can't handle this be warned I am taking off on you." I said looking around. "You can thank smart mouth for all the laps by the way." They all looked at him but no one really seemed angry.

Naruto went into the locker room and took like fucking ten minutes when he returned he was changed in some comfortable clothing. A muscle shirt with some shorts and some running shoes with his iPod attached.

"Hey dumb ass can you hear me while I'm talking to you?" I said looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah loud and clear duck ass." I raised an eyebrow and my bottom lip went down in confusion.

"The back of your head…Shika said it looked like a ducks ass and I didn't realize it till now but it does." The entire crowd busted into laughter again and yet again I really wanted to jump the shit out of him.

"You've all got one fifty, if practice finishes before your done then tomorrow you got one fifty again." I said with a stern face.

The idiot just started getting ready to run without any hesitation while all the other pussy's were complaining. "No sweat, I mean if you do it I should too right captain? And if your scrawny butt can run all that no sweat so can I. I mean it's like my uncle always says, "If it's possible you should be able to do it with hard work." He said. I snorted. Everyone seemed all pumped after his little gay speech and ready to run and I was mad again.

"Fine I'll run it too faggot." Everyone got quiet and I hadn't really meant to say it. Just to let you know how much he was ripping up my composure. Then he laughed it off when I really thought he was going to call me one too and he began to run. I ran beside him for a little while but then I saw lee practicing and you know how I like lee so I ran faster and strutted my stuff. Lee saw me and rolled his eyes. I wanted to laugh I had literally passed up almost all these loser trying out like ten times, fifteen minutes into the running. At the like middle lap the idiot fell out and started panting the track team gathered around him and Haku helps him up and Shika who is sitting on the bleachers gives him a bottle of water.

I stopped and laughed I had done maybe about ninety maybe a hundred and the idiot had barely done fifty. Lee looked at me mad and I licked my lips he snorted again and I laughed. I walk over to them to torture the Fairy when Naruto squirts his cold water on my face. I lick my lips and look at him mad.

"Hope that amazed you." Haku cooed. "It's just like nice warm jizz, but only you and I know about that, huh Sasuke?"

"Cute…what are you, the track team's personal cheerleader? Move it transvestite." I said to him. He huffed and then I looked at the idiot. "You know you might as well quit. I'll tear you're out of shape ass into pieces."

Haku makes to jump in and I stop him with one hand, "You're dead last now and you'll always going to be dead last, baka. I mean you can't play varsity football here especially since you've never played football before ever! Not at Konoha!" I hissed.

"Naruto will never quit!" Lee exclaimed. I rolled my eyes because I knew one of his gay youthful speeches was coming. "Naruto is the epitome of youth. He is the strongest willed person I know. And his strength will out rule your evil intension and he can do anything he puts his mind to because Naruto is a Believer!" Naruto High fived Rock Lee and then he pointed at me, "Listen Sasuke, and listen good, I Naruto Uzumaki, will be as good as you the captain of the varsity football team and Mr. All Star in three weeks tops. By Friday I'll be running this lap here like a pro and by next week I'll be passing tackling and whatever else you want me to do football related. Believe it!"

"Believe it…?" I laughed, "I bet you won't even make half by Friday again."

Naruto smiled, "Believe it!"

~Kiba~

After practice everybody was exhausted our first official game was Friday and they were pushing ourselves. Summer practice was a game compared to this. A fun game that is. We hit the showers well most of us, I realized Shino hadn't come into the shower with the rest of the team. He never really liked showering with other guys. Maybe he had a inferiority in masculinity. Showers weren't his cup of tea… Well Neji too but Neji hadn't showered with us since junior year. After I got dressed and got my shit together I sent Shika a text that said if he could do my homework tonight. He replied with a fucking why, and I said I would let him feel me up tomorrow.

Of course he sent…okay.

It was cool having a genius gay friend. He was lazy but practical. As I walked out he locker room I see Shino in his new car. It wasn't nothing fancy it was just a BMW convertible in candy cream. I had never even seen that color before.

"Whoa look at you. Ballin and shit." I said with a smirk.

"What do you want faggot." I sighed rolling my eyes. He just stared at me with disgust before he gave up and threw his stuff in the back.

"You smell you know." I said.

"I don't shower in public places." He said blatantly.

"Why, we already know your packing. We don't give a shit." I said. "You know you can justify it all you want but you stank!"

He snorted, "so that cheap excuse for a shower makes you smell any better. Get out of here tight end!" he hissed. I just shrugged and jumped in to his car. "Take me home?" I asked.

"Get out faggot." He growled. He didn't have on his scarf or his helmet or his beanie so I could see his face. His hair was spiky earlier today but a hard day of practice ruined that and left it tousled, his eyes were still that wicked deep blue, and his face was smudged with dirt.

"Please…." I begged with a smile on my face. He looked at me and then got in.

"Buckle your fucking seatbelt before I get a ticket." He said leaning over me and buckling the seat beat around me. I laughed at that. He raised the roof over us and then pulled out and took off.

"I'm legally eighteen so I think I get my own tickets."

"So tight ends legal now huh? You must have all those horny old men on your ass now. Fucking the shit out of you and fucking breeding your ass." He said with a sadistic smirk.

I sighed, "I'm not gay you know."

He didn't say anything and I waved my hand in front of his face. He grabbed it roughly but then let me loose in my lap. "I'm fucking driving dickweed."

"Sorry…did you hear me?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Yeah I heard your gay ass." He replied. I hissed with aggravation.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"I don't fucking know. But what I do know is what's going up yours if you keep talking." he hissed and I sat quiet which caused him to stir. Was that a gay joke? I should probably stop before he pulls over and whoops my ass. He had the will power and strength to actually do it. He was also bigger so I would stand a fighting chance.

We sat in silence till he said, "Hey Kiba…suck my dick." He said out of nowhere as we both stared at the red light. I turned to him and he looked at me with a smirk.

"No!"

"Suck my fucking cock, cumslut!" he said pulling the car off the road. I looked at him in complete fear. I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to degrade myself and I wasn't going to do it for Shino.

Shino hissed and grabbed my arm hard; with his other one unbuckled his seatbelt. He got up over me and pressed his crotch into my face. "Lick it before I pound your face in." he proved he'd do it too by slapping me.

"Go to fucking…hell…" I groaned around his balls. He maneuvered my chair to fall backwards and sat on top of me. "You want to be manhandled. Real man fucked. But, well I don't have time to fuck you good. Maybe next time?" he said unbuckling his jeans. His football musk was strong and over powering. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at me hard. It was still on just over his head and tucked behind his back. He pulled my shirt up and laughed at my chest. His odor was way too strong to handle I went to open a window and get some fresh air and he stopped me complaining about if I yelled for help he'd beat me to a bloody mess.

"You need to bench press more tight end." He said and then he brought out his erection. I should have been scared especially since he was fucking about to rape me. He pressed his dick onto my face and hissed.

"I'M NOT SUCKING YOUR DICK ASS HOLE!" I hissed.

"Kiba…we both know you want to and that even if you didn't, and you do, you would end up doing it anyway because let's face it- you and I both know I possess the power to MAKE you do it. Now tell me what's it gonna take to get you to stop bitching and do this shit and tell me now because you ain't going home till you've swallowed my fucking load." I swallowed out of shock. He smirked and leaned down and kissed me. That was unexpected and pretty weird actually but my hands found his face and held his head to me. He pressed into me and I sucked his tongue while he massaged my lips with his. After a minute of this he titled my head back and just started drooling in my mouth. Weird enough I was swallowing it like it was water and I was a man who had been lost in the desert for ten days. He stopped and licked my lips then smirked at me. His blue eyes were so transfixing.

"Good little faggot. Ready to suck my nuts?" I nodded beyond myself. "Good boy, wow what a faggot will do to kiss a stud."

I opened my mouth and let him into my mouth and sucked. I was bad at it but had enough blowjobs in my teenage life to know how my mouth was supposed to go. I pushed me mouth further down his dick as his dick stretched my mouth out to its fullest. My jaws were horrible uncomfortable and felt like it might just snap. His dick was salty and musty. An uncomfortable taste to any dude. His junk period smelled like the inside of his cup and nobody's cup smells good. He pulled his dick from my mouth sat down in his seat staring at me. He pressed his balls into my mouth and humped my face. He cried out as I sucked each ball with care. He cried out and fell back down.

I inhaled him this time and got really excited from it this time. He smirked, "bet you didn't know but men have this special hormones that is released during high times of adrenaline. Like during practice it makes the bitches go crazy really. Ever fuck your girlfriend after a big game…of course you haven't your gay. Well any way it's like a really strong scent we can't really pick up but our body can do it second nature. It makes the person secreting them seem irresistible. And it makes you want to let me fuck your brains out. It's the same with a female during her ovulation period. You seem to want to fuck her lights out but you wouldn't know nothing bout that. So you wonder why you feeling like that?" I fell back and he kissed my bruised lips again. "It's because you fucking licked it off me. Your fucking blood is coursing with my testosterone and its fucking killing you I know." He had me there.

He kissed the top of my head which was the kindest thing he'd done all day.

"Lick me anywhere I'm sweaty all over." He ordered.

"Fuck no…" I said pushing him back slightly.

He smiled, "You'll like the outcome…"

I still refused. He rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my hair I was pulled out of my chair and into his lap his cock sat in between my ass cheeks. Solid. Thick. Real. His hands found my hip and his lips found my own. We started a really heated make out session. One that was hotter than any I'd ever had. He hissed and then attached his lips to my neck. Before I knew it he had given me a hickey and was working on giving me a twin one on the other side. I stopped him by placing my lips on his and he smirked. I know, I felt it. He opened palmed smack my ass and then with both hands grabbed a hand full of my cheeks. I found myself grinding on him. Hard. He was all teeth and aggression, his kisses would end with bites and his hands were just as perverted by themselves as he was. They took groping to a whole new level. Then he pulled my shirt over my head he couldn't get my arms out with the way we were angled and so it was simply hung over my head. He bit me in the middle of my chest and growled when I screamed. Then he began to suck my nipples. I was shocked at the feeling of his tongue on me right there.

Not that I had never touched myself there during masturbation but the feeling of a cold and hot wetness focused on that particular area while I was grinding myself to completion was hot. He was attacking my chest and neck and I was leaning in over his horn leaving it to honk very long and very loud. Then I was yanked up to kiss him again. This time though his hands slide into my pants and cupped my cheeks. He grinned and I squirmed. He laughed then pushed my off him. Then he grabbed me by the arm and said.

"Suck my fucking dick, fag." Okay, I should've said hell no opened the car door and attempted to run away with a ragging boner. But instead I went back to sucking his dick. He petted the back of my hair and neck. He whispered dirty things to himself about me I guess. And, every now and then, he would push me down as far as I could go.

"Shit suck me off man, do it good." He moaned.

After about five minutes he pushed my head down hard and cried out when he came. I wasn't able to pull back so I ended up swallowing it all. He let me up when he was done and laughed. "You got a stiffy?" I looked up at him then sat up properly. I looked down at myself and saw my dick. He reached over and unbuckled my pants and grabbed me. He was giving me the best hand job I had ever had as we rounded the corner to my house. I thought for a moment I would die before I came or he would leave me hanging.

Then I exploded all over his dash board and into his palm. He smirked hard and then looked at me as we pulled into my driveway. He pushed me out of his car and stared at me as he licked his fingers. "Hey faggot if you whisper a word of this to anyone I will total you. Plus I'm sure you're going to want to do this again." He said sucking his middle finger clean. I moaned and he laughed rolling his eyes.

"I do."

"well that's not very convincing." He said in a seductive voice.

"Please! I mean if you give me a ride to and from school every day I will! I won't even tell Shika! I swear." I begged.

"Promise me…on your life." He said leaning over to grab the passenger door.

"On my life…" I said.

"Good I'll pick you up at 7:45 tomorrow morning sharp. After practice you can blow me in my car again." He closed the door and pulled out fast and smooth.

oOo

I sat in my room and looked at the ceiling I as stuck on the thought of it. I just wanted to see Shino, I just want to be with him. To smell him, to touch him, to taste him. Maybe he was right, maybe I as a fag. I laughed at myself for thinking that. Shino had broken something inside me I wanted to see what it would get me to do.

I never thought I was gay, I mean I know I had gay tendencies and I had a lot of gay close gay friends. I know I like what I did today. I know I liked Shino. Well maybe I was gay…

Maybe I just like Shino?

I sighed; I gotta catch a ride with Shino again.

~Lee~

I was walking home from tutoring the middle school children

I see Gaara's SUV sitting in my drive way. I stop and double check and then try and run past him but he gets out the car and looks at me uncomfortably. I tried to send him an apology online only to find out he deleted his account. I took it he had nothing to say to me but then he starts giving me faces and licking his lips at me and shit. Great two Sasuke's except one has already sampled the pot. I tried to ignore him thinking he would ignore me too but he just gave me nothing. When I thought he wasn't looking I would look at him and sigh, but then he'd give me that look. So why'd you delete your account?

Did you hate me that much that it was now impossible to continue our online affair?

He smiled at me and pushed his hands into his pocket. He had on a grey hoodie with the hood on, some male skinny jeans, some black chucks and an American eagle shell bead necklace. He had on an orange 'I love boobies' bracelet and his lips were wet and pink.

"Hey," he said with a nervous smile. I rolled my eyes and ran to open the door. As I struggled with the key and the lock Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I had to stop and take a deep breath. I didn't want him touching me. But it felt so fucking good to be held like this. Why was I complaining? I was the one who kicked his ass out.

"Do not do this…" I said with a sob.

He sighed "I missed you." He said. "I didn't mean anything that happened at school. I didn't mean to say all those things…I just wanted to reach you…"

"Get off!" he twisted me around and stuck his tongue into my mouth hard and pressed his leg into my groin. I tried to push him off but he just went to the crook of my neck and kissed my spot. I hissed and fell over because my spot was like fire burning my very being up.

"Let's just talk…"

"Listen Gaara, what happen last time was an accident which was from a mixture of marijuana and alcohol and will **never** happen again." I said and Gaara pulled away. He looked at me hard and said, "I can get you drunk again if that'll help." I gasped and slapped him. I rolled my eyes and tried to open the door again. When I faced the other way he laughed and kissed the back of my neck again. He pushed me onto the door and pressed into my butt again.

"How about I lick that spot again. You know the one…the one that makes you cream a little in your shorts."

I busted in and closed the door quick behind me but he stuck his foot in and blocked the door. I tried with all my strength to outdo him but it was like he was barely pushing yet he was still beating me. I ended up getting pushed down as he busted in and ran and sat on my couch. I complained but he just ignored me.

"I'll leave if you just talk to me, I swear."

"We could have just talked online the other day but you choose to delete your account." I shot back and he smirked.

"I was mad douche…you threw me out. Or do you not remember that part?"

"I don't," I said with a halt.

"We'll try harder. Look lee I just want to talk but you're making me look like a douche. You used me to bust you little homo cherry!" he said standing up.

I locked the door and walked up to him snatching his hood off. "I didn't use you, you came on to me. And why are you mad you got my cherry. I gave you my virginity. You got what Sasuke's been after for four years now."

"And I liked it." I slapped him and he looked at me serious. I made to walk away but he pulled me over the couch and licked my neck. "You liked it too. I fucking hate playing cat and mouse lee…I hate this little game." I pulled on his hoodie and then pushed him over. He fell down and I was on top of him. He looked at me stunned before he smirked.

"That's right I think I'll have you ride me…yeah. Nice and slow like."

"I thought you just wanted to talk!" I hissed while he squeezed my ass.

"Dirty talk is fine." He said with a smirk.

I got up and walked away he grunted and sat up. "I'm sorry lee it's hard to be serious with you when you have fucking blue balls from three days of torture. "

I sighed, "Your girlfriend is back so go fuck her!"

"You're a bit tense…you jealous of Annette…?"

I snorted, "Hardly. I just want to know what it is I am doing right that she is doing wrong so I can stop doing it."

I laughed, "You're fucking oozing sexiness on me and leading me on. She doesn't lead me on; what she advertises I get. But you…you keep showing it to me and then you don't give me it."

"Whatever, Gai's gonna be late." I really didn't understand why I felt the need to tell him that. He looked so happy. "If you're going to stay for dinner it'll be just me and you. We could talk seriously about our little situation. I mean it-just talk! I think it is the wisest thing to do. I mean I have so much I want to say." We stayed quiets for a little bit but then he started to whistle.

"I'll stay if you're cooking. I hope you can cook." I smiled ready to gloat.

"Of course I can I am the best cook I know, and Haku is one hell of a cook."

He shrugged and turned on the television. I laughed about how relaxed my bully for four years was in my house. I found myself cooking for him which was weirder then everything we've done so far. I made a quick lasagna (trust once you've been cooking long as I have its quick) and placed his on a tray and brought it to him. He sat up and smiled at me as I walked his food over to me. I felt good being able to cook for someone. I mean I have cooked for my friends and all but I haven't ever entertained anyone I liked.

I didn't just say that. I concentrated on getting the food to him when he reach over to help me I tripped and the tray went flying over him and all over his clothes. It poured all over him and he just cocked one hair less eyebrow and looked down at the mess. I apologized and started cleaning up with a towel.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

He waved a hand at me and kicked off his shoes, "its fine…" he said cleaning off his hoodie.

He got up and pulled his hoodie off, and then he took off his oil stained shirt and then looked at me. I was in a trance after that. His rock hard abs, his bulging biceps, and his tight sexy pec's all covered in oil. I whimpered in a small voice and frowned. He then unbuckled his pants and dropped them to his ankles. Part of me was going to start undressing too but I had to slap myself. I took his clothes and he turned and looked around.

"Sorry do you have a shower I could use?" he asked.

"Uh…upstairs…uh immediate left."

He nodded and walked away, I watched with a cocked eyebrow. My mouth was agape from how fucking hot he was. His butt swished ever so slightly as he walked away. As he went up the stairs I inhaled his shirt hard. God he smelled good.

oOo

I threw his clothes in the wash and went upstairs to give him some clothes. I had to find something for him to wear so I went upstairs to go to my room. I found Gaara's towel in the restroom on the floor which meant he was walking around NAKED in my house. I was scared out of my mind. I found my room door open and he was sitting in my bed rubbing on my body butter. He looked up at me and smiled, "this shit feels really good on my skin. It also smells just like you. I rubbed one out a moment ago cause it turned me on so fucking much."

He was using my body butter to masturbate; I didn't know whether to be turned on and weirded out or pissed off and scared.

"Get out." I said closing my eyes. He laughed and then I heard rustling around and then his hands were on my hips.

"You don't want me to leave." He whispered.

"I-I-I do." He breathes hot air onto my neck and licked my spot.

"you don't."

"I don't…" I found myself saying. I opened my eyes feeling my face go red and my cock go stiff. Gaara was a glorious Adonis with pale skin despite all the time spent in the sun, red hair that contrasted any red I've ever seen, deep green eyes, that tattoo that drove me mad and those deep dark circles that brought out his eyes. His body…his body was my death trap. He had the most perfect body with no fat anywhere at all. He was tall and all lean and buff. His shoulders we broad and muscular, his neck was meaty and his legs were long and lean.

I whimpered and he pulled me to the bed and pushed me down. He crawled on me and bit my lip. Then he pushed my shirt up and licked on my nipple. I cried out and he groaned his approval. I spread my legs and he pushed his hard cock into mine and we both moaned.

"I can't fucking wait to be inside your ass. I'm gonna fucking breed you good. Ugh…" he bit me on the nipple and then licked my other nipple. "Ready for my cock pretty boy? Ready to be porked hard? Are you ready to have my babies?"

"How could you say such things?!"

"Because it makes you all hot and horny." He said pulling my shorts down. I kicked off my shorts and then he stopped and laughed at my boxers. "You got fucking lotus flowers on your underwear?" I blushed and looked away.

"They're cool…" I said in a shallow voice.

He pulled my shirt off and growled at me, he got on top of me again to kiss my forehead. I felt him pulling hair as he bit me and forcing his tongue into my mouth with such force I thought I swallow it.

He pulled me over him and laid down smirking. "You're going to ride it remember." I blushed and looked away.

"Your delusional…why are all the things you want from me so lewd?"

He shrugged and slapped my ass, "get to work."

I just remembered about that whole conversation we had on the first day of school junior year in health. I jumped up and ran for my uncle's room. I had often found many of these things during cleaning. Gaara stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him.

"Stop, I have to get something…I'll be back I swear." He squinted down at me and then let me go.

"If you don't come back I'll find you lee. If I have to come find you your fucking will be a lot more aggressive, mind you. You're getting fucked by me tonight." He said it like it was a threat. I nodded and walked out. I grabbed three condoms and some lube from my uncle's dresser and returned to my room. I walked in and Gaara was sitting on my bed jacking off his cock while staring at me with this intense stare. He smirked when I came back naked and holding lube.

"Fuck I'm gonna do you so bad you won't be able to walk for weeks. I'm going to fuck your ass so good you'll be opening your legs every time you see me, I'm gonna jizz you so good you'll have twins." He whispered as he pulled me to him.

"You know this is the last time right." He nodded like a little child and pulls me forward.

"Here put this on." I handed him a condom and he stopped.

"I'm not wearing this."

I frowned. "Why not?!" he got really mad and sat down like an eleven year old and huffed.

"You sound like a bitch. Were both dudes…you can't fucking get pregnant so it's pointless. And don't tell me it's for safe sex cause we ain't having sex with nobody else." He hissed.

I rolled my eyes and threw the condoms at him, "I'm not but you **are**…Annette?" I reminded.

"I can't fucking believe a gay guy is asking _me _to put on a rubber! Fuck, but I should have seen this sneaky shit coming you fucking…" he caught himself and then looked at me mad.

I sighed, "Why are you so offended? I just want to be safe I'm not saying you have anything. I mean I had sex with you before and we didn't use a condom."

"Well then have sex with me now…without the condom." He said it like a threat.

"No glove no love." I said and he grunted. He fell back and laid on my bed pissed.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Gaara…?" I said looking down on him. He grunted like a child who was upset over not getting his way and crossed his arms.

"I wanna fuck you raw lee." He said up to the ceiling.

"l still feel it necessary to have sex properly if we're going to have sex at all! I mean it can't be clean to come inside me all the time." I insist.

"You wouldn't know that you've never had sex before me. Didn't you like me…coming inside you?"

I blushed and looked down, "uh…yeah I did. If you call me gay for that I'll never talk to you again." Like it would matter he was my bully. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not."

"Gaara…?"

"…" he got up and pulled me onto his chest and said, "let me blow it on your face."

I didn't get it at first and he rolled his eyes and smirked. "Let me blow it on your face?" he said each word like I was stupid or foreign.

"What does that mean?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"Let me fuck you with the condom on then before I come I pull it off and come on your face." I shivered at that. Well at least we were having safe sex I guess. "Oh…o-o-okay…"

He smirked, "good, now I want you riding me like I said earlier. Get used to it to because I like to be rode."

"This is the last time." I reminded him.

"I know," he said shrugging.

I shook my head and uncapped the lube. "Okay, wanna stretch me?"

"Depends on if you want me to eat you out again. Are you willing to give me head again?" He said it so confidently; I smiled and pressed the lube next to him. He poured some into the palm of his hand lubes up his finger. He drags me off the bed and pushes me of my bed to start rimming me. I'm hissing in excitement and try to push back but he held me in place.

"Oh I think it was my prostrate…" I said out of now where.

"Huh…prostrate…?" he said pushing my legs apart.

"My prostate is that spot you were hitting that I liked so much. I think."

He smiled, "well let's find it again shall we."

He bends me over my bed and went back to his oral torture on my ass hole. I hiss and buck forward; he wraps his arms around my waist and jacks me off as he does. I'm suddenly flipped and held up to a position where we were sixty nining standing up. I lick up his dick greedily and kissed the tip. His legs shake and he pushes his face into my cheeks. I gasp and suck just the tip of his cock. He begins to lick all around my balls. We went from basic foreplay to serious romping. He was groping me with his hands. I decided to try and see how far I could push his dick down my throat in one go. So I shove my head quickly down his length. He hissed and throws his head back.

"Oh fuck," he says in a voice that sends fire down to my crotch. "That feels so _fucking_ good!"

_Fucking_? He said the words so intensely, so deep, so masculine. I hum on his dick and he groans his approval, this must actually feel good. I'm just going with the flow here…well and what I've read. He might actually like my head.

The feeling of a long hard dick in the back of your throat is a bit odd. Its long firm velvety feeling with in your mouth is an indescribable feeling. I don't know whether it is good or bad is really up to the person. I wasn't really against the idea I just don't see what makes people so hot and bothered about doing this. It begins to bother me in the back of my throat. I pull back letting the saliva fall up my face. I take him all the way down again finding it a lot easier in this position. He takes my dick into his mouth and sucks with vigor. I lick him up and down his thigh and then shove his dick back into my throat. I start to hum around him causing him to shake. He sits down and readjusts us so we can still move. He is actually really strong; I had never thought him able to lift me in such a position with little work.

My dick sucking skills got really sloppy as I tried to concentrate while focusing on his oral ministration.

"Fuck, I love it sloppy." He started to finger me hard. Just one at first and then two as we progressed. I was lost in pleasure and he was in love with my throat. "Fuck lee, hum on that fucker." He groans.

I do as I'm told causing him to buck up.. He throws me to the side so I bounce on the bed and then gets up and drags me forward. He begins his finger play again while his face hovers just above mine. Out of reach of course so I can't kiss him on my own but I can feel the heat of his face. I reach my neck up in a sorry attempt to touch lips and he backs up.

"Beg me," he says with a lecherous smirk.

I look away quickly squirming under his relentless ministration. Damn his fucking magic fingers. He find my spot with his middle finger and basically makes me dance like a puppet on the bed. I sit up and that does not help, "Oh fuck."

"Soon though." He responds. I sit up on my hands and with my left I reach for his dick. In my hand it seems huge, I don't know how the fuck I've been putting this thing away. I stroke him once and he breath out harshly through clenched teeth. His eyes narrow and his hips buck forward. He almost looked fural. He almost looked dangerous. Daring if I might. I wanted to make him feel the way he was making me feel. I stop him long enough to attach my mouth to his chest and kiss up to his neck. I find myself moving to a kneeling position, wincing as he pulls his fingers from me. He wraps his arms around my waist presses at the small of my back. My cock rubs deliciously over his. Though mine is at a higher angle due to the bed. He uses his right hand to grab hold of my chin and tip my face up towards his.

I'm sure he'll kiss me now but he doesn't! Gawd his fucking lips! His other hand is now groping my ass. Stealing all innocence I have left. Then his hand finds my cleft and begins to wiggle his ways toward his goal again.

I hiss and pull his hair now. He groans but doesn't move. I do not nor will I ever have the strength to do move Gaara in any significant way. I pull him some more and he pushing me back he lift me a little and ducks his head to my chest. He kisses up to my neck and bits my collar bone. I run my fingers through his hair cherishing the feel of his blood red hair. I am shocked when he grabs hold of my hair and pulls my head so far back my neck is exposed and elongated. He sucks at my neck with such strong vigor I'm sure he's bruising me. His soft wet lips rub over my collarbone and up my neck like I'm made of candy. I'm becoming weak in his arms as he bites on my shoulder.

"Put the condom on me, baby." He orders.

What?!

How?!

He licks down my and begins to suckle one nipple and then the other. He keep up the alternating torture till I'm weak with pleasure. He hands me the condom and continues.

I honestly don't know how one does this. I don't even know how to properly open this thing. I wasn't allowed to take sex Ed with the rest of my peers in eight grade and probably wouldn't have wanted to in the ninth grade because of Sasuke. I stop him again and he looks up confused.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't know how to do this."

He laughs a stark bitter ironic laugh, "and you're the one who begged me to wrap it up and you don't know how to? Didn't we take sex ed together?"

I look down at him and pull him forward, he allows himself to get on the bed in a kneeling position the I may sit in his lap. His erection nuzzled between my cheeks bobbed every couple of second.

"I wasn't allowed to take it in eight, and I refused to take it with you and Sasuke in my Sex Ed class. So I took a filler class." I say blushing he rolls his eyes and pushes me back so that my ass slides along the upside of his cock. I am now sitting and he is now tearing open the condoms and showing it to me.

"Check for damages, holes, yata-yata…" he grasp his dick y the base. Geez, even in his hand it looks huge. He squeezes himself as he rolls it down himself. It was…erotic? "Just pinch the top to allow air in it and roll that bad boy down firmly."

He squeezed the base once he was done unrolling it onto himself, "fuck."

"Sorry, but I don't know how…like…to put this on you. Much less myself." I say in such a small voice I'm barely audible to myself.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have made me wear one of these, Lee. Now get over here." He orders scooting closer to me. I practically jump in his lap. We act like old lovers sometimes it's weird. Even though I'm learning and not nearly as good at this as he I still felt wanted.

No, don't ruin this with thoughts like that now!

He kisses me finally. I all submissive lips and wanton by now. He is easily controlling the sped, length, and pressure of this kiss. His tongue pushed mine flat down and rolls it up and down soaking it in his saliva. I moaned into his mouth and he hisses.

"Fuck lee you're hot. I…never mind." He flops down onto the bed flat and pulls me over his erection. I thought I'd have the pleasure of controlling things but he just takes his erection and pushes me onto the tip. He leaves me at that resting his huge, masculine, perfect for football grabbing hands on either of my hips. His palms are warm, his eyes though their cold and void. Just staring at him.

For an instance I feel lonely with him. I mean when we were internet buddies we were close. Why did things turn out like this?

I just wanted for the strangest of reasons to help him.

"Do you still think about suicide, Gaara?" I stop and stare at him.

He doesn't respond immediately, "yes."

I search his eyes for my response but fail to find my voice. I look down at his flawless chest. He's been playing football since seventh grade and yet he has no scar on his chest, abdomen, or shoulders. His forearms and hands of course, but his torso no. I run my hands down his chest.

"Me too." I say looking down with a soft sweet nothing smile.

"Your hands are soft, baby." He says with a smirk and a twitch of his hips to remind me that I'm still torturing him. I literally have Gaara Sunagakure by the balls.

I look down at him more hot and scorching then I mean to, his eyes flare up and go from that cold void filled deep green to a river like green. One that reads life, happiness, and hope. I push down halfway onto him really fast and he bucks up the rest. Like that were joined and he is gritting his teeth daring me to break eye contact with him.

"Shit…you're still as tight as the first time we fucked, baby." He groans and looks down to where we are connected.

_**Baby**_? I liked that from him though I would NEVER tell him.

Gaara held me over him and kissed me before he slapped my ass, "rock our world baby…" I rolled my hips forward and back and watched his expression. He wets his lips and smirks up at me something wicked.

I cock an eyebrow and continue to roll my hips. Well see who will be doing the begging big boy. I smirk down at him and do it dangerously slow this time. He narrows his eyes in pleasure but frown. He jerk his hips up shocking the air out of my lungs and forcing me forward. I'm leaning over his face, sweat drips of my forehead and hits his. And he smiles.

"Don't tease me, ride me." He says in that commanding voice again.

But I feel daring. I feel obstinate today. So I lean back and place both my hands on his thighs. I circle my hips wider. Slower. More seductive.

Then without warning give him one quick test try and move up and down really fast. He moans. Throws his head back and moans. I smirk, having this much control was fun. I squeeze my insides around him purposely and he wiggles deeply.

"Damn it, lee, stop with the teasing." He begs. His mouth is slack and his chin is tense.

"You were teasing me earlier! I'm just reciprocating!" I say as I begin doing shallow hops in his lap. From this position he got to see us connect and my face look whorish.

Oh boy…

His hands find the way up behind my back and he is sitting up slightly holding me forward just a little bit. I'm forced into a kiss I didn't see coming and then this time he's jack hammering into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for my dear life.

His cock has found my spot in like five different ways. I bit his shoulder to muffle my moaning and only makes him go harder. His hands slide down to squeeze my ass cheeks and he rolls his hips into me.

Fuck, I throw my head back and he does it again. I'm at my wits end I fall out him. He hugs me tightly kissing the top of my head and falls onto the bed. He rolls his hips into me and smirks.

"Ride me like that, baby. Drive us wild. No more teasing…" with that and a little more grinding and kissing I find myself riding him hard. I felt like a girl at first but once I got the hang of it I loved it. Probably my new favorite position. This way it was deeper and by changing your body angle you could make it go where you wanted in you and how hard or soft you wanted it. My dick was just flapping up and down splatting his abdomen in pre-come. His hands were grouping my body all over and then they were gone. I looked down at him to find he had made himself comfortable.

Gaara actually places both his hand behind his head like a douchebag and watches me with the most lecherous smirk ever. He looks to comfy while I do all the actual work. I fall forward and kiss him and he kisses back, it almost as if he's trying to bit off my mouth. That's how deep his tongue was into my mouth.

When we pull back the air around is hot, scorching, I'm burning up and I'm sure he is too. He sits up really fast and kisses me again. His hands bracing him up behind him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back, tilting my head to one side for him. Then he grabs my ass roughly and begin to jack hammer into me. I throw my head back only to be forced back into a kiss. His tongue is demanding. Its like the first night we consummated.

It that same sense of urgency. I wither and try my hardest to free myself emotionally but their leaking out. And then his hand is on me, jerking me in a different speed from his hips. I fall victim to my orgasm sooner than I am willing to and scream his name when I come. He groans and rides out my orgasm.

Suddenly I am pushed off of him and on to the floor he gets up and grabs my head by the hair. I'm confused as to what is going on here. He held my head still by the hair on my head with his left hand and he jerked off in front of me with the right. Then he came, it shot so hard and so fast it blinded me. I opened my mouth to complain and it got into my mouth. I swished it around before swallowing hoping it would reduce in potency or thickness. It didn't. I let some of it drip off my face some I can finally open my freaking eyes. I here rustling then Gaara's presence is in front of me again.

When I opened my eyes, Gaara had his phone out I heard a loud camera sound.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Are you planning on blackmailing me?" I said standing up and pushing him back. He laughed and put up his phone.

"Calm your fucking ass down. I don't want Sasuke laying his nasty little eyes on you. I don't want him seeing you like I do. I don't want anyone for that matter seeing what I am now. THIS is for me…I mean this is the last time remembering. I'm going to need something to beat my meat to."

I blushed and he laughed at my shyness. He leaned down and licked my lips and I smiled.

He runs to my restroom and grabs a small hand towel and quickly cleans my face of his seed. He smirks when he's done. "White suits you."

I blush and fall forward.

We ended up cuddling in bed and he would lick my spot along my neck every now and again. He played spoons with me for a moment but then eventually we both dozed off. It felt good sleeping with him wrapped around me like that, I felt so complete. And although I have never felt weak in the protection of myself status I felt **protected**. I mean he's six foot something and huge as fuck so…

I forgot Gai hadn't come home yet…

Wonder if he's okay…

~Gaara~

I felt horrible for having to leave early, I mean tragically all around bad. But Lee was really out of there and I was late and didn't want to explain to his uncle why I was naked cuddling him in his bed. I grabbed me some clothes from lee's closet (an oversized jacket he had and some of his sweats) since we had forgotten to put mine in the dryer from all the…fun we were having and I left. As I snuck out of his room down through the living room I stopped to make sure I had all my shit. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I stopped stunned at what was in the doorway. Mr. Hatake had Gai pushed up against the wall next to the door, and he had his tongue down his throat. I mean this quite literally. Gai's hands were pinned to either side of him and Kakashi was grinding his pelvic into Gai's with quite the passion. Kakashi stopped and attacked his neck causing Gai to scream out for help and then beg him to stop. I wanted so badly to go back up stairs wake lee up and fuck him for all he was worth again. Down boy, down! Gai stopped and looked at me and turned bright red before he pushed Mr. Hatake off of him and tried to fix himself. He was wearing

Whereas Mr. Hatake was wearing a blazer with a plain white tee and some slime vintage pants. He looked at me unconcerned that I just saw him swiping spit with another teacher and cocked an eyebrow. He looked back at Gai and placed a hand on his face only to have it slapped away. He tried to kiss him again and Gai gave him a right hook. He stopped and looked at him hard before looking at me and growling.

"You're such a DOG Kakashi…lets act like sex isn't an option between us and you and Gaara here leave." Gai said crossing his arms.

"Leave?! I thought we had finally made a break through…I mean I thought you had something to show me?" he asked stunned.

"I do. It's the front of my door." Gai shot at him. His big bushy brows furrowed and twitched as he tried to compose himself.

"…Well that isn't very nice. I had something to show you too. It would appreciate you petting it all night long." He said in a child like voice. Ew, was I really sitting here letting them talk about GAY sex in front of me?! And they were my teachers!

He rolled his eyes turned toward me looking at me venomously, "I was caught up in the moment as I'm sure Gaara here was. I take it I won't see you here at this time of the hour again Mr. Gaara?" I nodded and he smiled. "I take it you were leaving right Mr. Gaara?"

I nodded again and he moved aside as I ran past him Kakashi stopped me and said, "You better have that 300 word essay about the theory of early literature on my desk tomorrow but fifth period." He warned and I looked at him stunned. He smiled and nodded. "Well since you got lucky tonight and I _didn't_ you should be able to concentrate long enough to write all that. Were as I have to go home and _rub _out all my tension…" he said it like he was trying not to yell at me. I apologized for disturbing them while Gai shut the door on us and ran back to my car. Kakashi was still smiling an evil wicked smile at me. I also had extra homework to finish tonight. Oh boy.

~Owari~

The reason the chapter is running so late is that sex scene. I wasn't inspired to do it. I just got the time and inspiration so I took that bastard and ran with it. SELF BETA-all fuck up are my own.


	3. Insanity is a Must

All Stars

By: The Ultimate Uke

Warnings: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto, characters, or the song 'All star' by smash mouth. I only own this idea of how to place them in this heartfelt story.

A/N: self beta all fuck ups are my own. This is from the twisted world of The Ultimate Uke.

~Character Pov~

oOo

Chapter 3: Insanity is a must

~Gaara~

I bump into Lee in school this morning. He is far from the same person I deflowered and even further from the same guy I fucked last night.

"Gaara," he says in a chilling voice.

"Hey baby." I say with a slight smile. I know my face, I know what makes people tick, what expressions do what to whom. And I knew he'd love the boyish charm.

He doesn't seem amused. Oh fuck, I thought we were over this! So I try to kiss him and he dodges it.

"If you wanted to kiss me good morning, you could have done it when you woke up." He says coldly.

Hm, so we've reach the core of this.

"Lee if Gai got home and discovered my car in the parking lot he would've skinned me alive. And plus my father was looking for me." I try and defend myself.

Why the fuck am I defending myself from this fucker anyway.

_Because you like him stupid!_

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I shake my head and focus on the very angry Lee.

He doesn't say much, he doesn't look at me with anything more than distain. I smirk uncomfortably, "Look Lee, I'm sorry let me make it up tonight-"

"I'll see you around, Gaara." He says coldly and turns and walks away. I'm too stunned to talk, I just watch him leave.

I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave! I watched his ass swish as he did.

I'm slightly hard in the middle of our deserted hallways and fucking upset. Class starts and I know it's my first period that I share with Lee. We go to class and this time instead of sitting across from him I sit beside him. Usually Shikamaru or one of the other fairy gang members would. When class begins Gai stops and stares at us but doesn't comment on it. Naruto comes in and sit in front of lee tossing jokes around the whole class everyone but me and lee are there laughing. We two were detached. Lee is very cold and distant the whole time. I really just want to be on talking terms but it looks like I'd be lucky to have that.

"I'm really freaking sorry Lee and if you let me make it up to you…" I say in a whisper.

"Leave me alone, Gaara." He says loudly. Naruto looks at me and then Lee. Shikamaru ignores us.

"You okay Lee?" he asks.

"Please stay out of this blonde." I threaten.

Lee sucks his teeth aloud, "There's nothing to stay out of." He hisses.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hiss back.

"You." He says simply his eyes challenging me. Ouch my pride. My hairless eyebrow twitches. "Look Gaara we aren't going to ever, ever, ever have sex again so you should save yourself some time and pride and stop persisting on it." He whispers.

"Fuck you, lee." I said shaking my head.

I had lost him, every time I take two steps forward he takes three back. I was getting nowhere. I was losing my friend because he's more than just the kid I've bullied for years now. Lee had in turn become Lotus Butterfly10 and I was sad to watch him slide through my fingers.

"I'm not just some sex crazed asshole, Lee." I say looking the other

"Yeah, you're an asshole jock who knows nothing but sports too." He hisses.

Naruto was staring harshly at me, "I don't know what's going on exactly but you guys look like a couple arguing." He throws his book at Naruto and then Gai told him to go cool off in the counselor's office. Gai walks Lee to the door and watches him leave.

"Oh, schedule change-new student." Gai says when he comes back into the class room.

Neji Hyuuga emerges through the door with his eyes closed; he had indeed changed over the summer. He went from being a person who in fact was the kind of person Sasuke made us to a preppy…dare I say it…fag?!

His hair was significantly longer in a ponytail, a navy blue blazer with a yellow polo sweater vest underneath and a collared shirt. Its fucking summer—sweater vest!? His Khaki…pants I guess were folded so his ankles showed and he had on red polo loafers.

The class was quiet. Neji was a die hard, rock out with my cock out, wife beater wearing, skinny jean loving, long hair don't care, fuck the world kind of jock. Looking at him now I wouldn't think he could even play football. Neji came in and looked straight at Shikamaru who turned away from the door and sat straight again beside Naruto.

"Who is that guy? Does everyone know him? Why is everyone shocked?" Naruto asks looking around.

Shika ignored him and worked on the prompt posted on the board.

"Neji, please take Lee's seat as he won't be returning to class today. It's there, right across from Shikamaru." Neji stares at our table for a second before he walks over to the table, sits down, and places his nice messenger bag on the table.

"Sup," I say to Neji.

"Hey," He says nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement.

I looked him over, he was the same guy, and he was still acting like Neji. "So what are we doing?"

"Prompt. On the board." I say looking toward the board.

"Hey!" Naruto says extending his hand Neji looks at it and then decides to take it and shake.

"Neji Hyuuga." He says in a low voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto almost yell his introduction. "So what are you a model or something?"

"Yes, I am." He blinks three times at Naruto and then went to pull out a red spiral tablet and dug in for what I assume was a writing utensil.

That's right when I had heard this I had thought Sasuke was shitting me. But Sasuke Had the Magazine cover, out boy, Neji was modeling shirtless and hair flowing and fierce. He was clearly gay, but if that wasn't enough he had actually told Sasuke he was gay and that he would appreciate Sasuke to stop all the gay bashing he did. Sasuke of course, being Sasuke, didn't. In fact he developed the name "twinkle toes" for him instead.

"Oh, cool…you look like a GQ kind of guy." Naruto says.

"hm, Polo for young adults." He corrects. Naruto stares in awe, then Neji turns his attention to the brunette in front of him. He doesn't make any visible facial changes just examine the boy. Shika after I'm sure he felt the stare looks up at Neji pissed. Shika looks back down doing his work more focused then necessary for this prompt.

"Shikamaru can I borrow a pen please." Neji asks more casually then necessary.

Shikamaru doesn't say anything just takes out a pencil and hands it to him. Neji corks up one eyebrow. "This is a pencil—I need a pen."

He looks up at him mad. I know those fucking eyes, I just saw them. It was Lee inside of Shika. "All I got are pencils, so if you want a damn pen ask someone else." He hisses. Neji takes the pencil and smirks.

"Thank you," he says in a small voice and begins to jot down his work. Shika was trying his best to ignore him like lee did me.

And then it hit me.

They were fucking….

I look away this was something private. I knew it all too well.

oOo

I meet Lee outside of the counselor's office and we talked. I let him verbally degrade me till he was calm and then I apologized and kissed his forehead. We were good now, which was cool with me, the bell hadn't rung yet so we had time to talk. We didn't talk about anything of importance funny enough. I talked about his new friend Naruto's stupidity and how he was so stupid that it made him a genius.

I ask him to do something tonight, something not sexual. He agrees and laughs.

The bell rings and Annett come out of her class laughing at Saukra and Ino's fighting and she runs up to us. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then looks over at him with disgust.

She looks back at me and smiles, "Don't forget dinner tonight. It's our three years today." Oh shit I forgot! She fixes my shirt and frowns. "You should dress better."

Lee looks at her with huge eyes that look hurt, he walks away. I want to run after him and apologize for her but he was gone.

Annett smack her lips and rolled his eyes, "What a strange gay man he is, oi Gaara?" I asked.

I frown at that, it struck me too. "Annette…get your head out of your ass." I say coldly and walk away pissed. Annette is stuck staring at me confused. "Oh and by the way reschedule that dinner thing. I can't make it."

~Naruto~

I end up running into Haku while trying to find something to do during my break time, he himself was also trying to find something to do for study break. I decide to crash with the kid since he knew more about the school then I did and he could give me the quick dirty run through. And he was freaking awesome which is weird to say coming from someone who has never met a gay kid who dresses the opposite sex better than most people in the opposite sex. Haku was very genuine and it was refreshing to meet someone with this strong sense of "I don't give a fuck". I mean despite being really gay he was sweet. I could tell just from his attitude he was the most caring out of his friends.

We talked and talked about school him catching me up on their entire high school life and some of their middle school and there long time friendship and I gave told him about my past. He brought up his sad situation at home which was now ok but could be better.

He has a twenty six year old boyfriend and it's serious between them and he might marry the dude. Cool, but his people don't know that and he fears once his mom finds out he will seek some kind of prison for the dude. I was cool and nonjudgmental until he said he himself was only sixteen. Going on seventeen in November.

I think that is illegal.

I couldn't help my eyebrow tremors. He smirked and explained that they had only been together officially for a year and a half but known each other since he was around ten. I mean this guy was what, ten years older than the kid and yet they were able to make it work. He went on to tell me about coming out to his people and how at first his dad resented the fact that his only son was gay, so much so that he blamed the mom and would treat them both like shit. He told me his father had left them for two years to travel the world and get away from all the shit in his life. His mom meanwhile struggled and lived off of relatives as she was a house wife before that.

But when his father returned it was as if he were a new man. He was a great husband he was religious and he loved his overtly gay son. He even bought him everything he wanted. Including all of the latest styles in this season's hottest trends. Which is something I wished he hadn't said because it was really awkward to fit into the convo with a straight man.

He told me about how despite his father unconditional love he now lived for making Haku his successor to his company because Haku was one of this schools many geniuses. Oh yeah did I mention his dad was a filthy rich CEO? Cause that's kind of an important part. Haku himself isn't interested in becoming a successor not because he wasn't up to it he knew he could do it should he try but his passion in life wasn't even to go to college but performing arts school. That's right he wants to dance.

He smiled, "I am not only the best dancer on the team but I am also the only male dancer in the district. That's 200 schools. Oh, Naruto, it is my dream to succeed in that light. I live for that spot light." He says with a sigh.

"Uh…then do it." I say looking around.

"It's not that easy. I mean…I came out of the closet they can accept that but then for me to tell him that I am not going to go to college to pursue my dreams in the dancing industry. I'll give him a fucking heart attack." He said with a laugh after wards.

I laugh to because it would be a lot to take in. "way I see it is if he can find someone better to do the job that wants to then he should. Ain't no use in trying to fall into place."

"fall into place?" he looked lost.

We were staring at each other in silence for a long time. Then I blink and look up pondering how I should explain this. "Fall into place. Live a life of predetermination. Destiny? I don't believe that your destined to do anything I believe you make it up as you go. Don't get me wrong I think higher forces like God or whatever you believe in makes certain things happen for a reason but doesn't make you do everything things. If that were so we'd never fuck up. Nobody would ever do bad things. Choices…they make up your life. "

He was sitting back in his chair staring at me with huge girly eyes.

"My advice to kids that suffer the parental issue of predetermination is that at some point in your life you're going to have to make a decision with or without them because it's your life and they aren't living it for you. So if you want to sell shoes—sell some fucking shoes and if you want to dance your heart out—dance! If you want to run your fathers company then do it. As long as it's your choice and you want to do it." I say while doodling on paper.

"geez…who knew someone like you could give good advice?" he jokes and we laugh.

"You know…I haven't always been a cool guy. I mean before I was cool at my old school I was really quite the nerd." I say in a mumble like voice.

"Ah, you don't say." He says with a soft giggle. "I know though… I probably always knew…" he sighs and looks up, "Only nerds stand up for nerds."

We don't say anything for a moment and then he says, "Its why Kiba still hangs out with us."

We are joking and laughing so loudly in the library that the principal approaches us. She is in a pant suit with her long hair in a ponytail and high small heels.

"Principal Orochimaru." Haku chimes. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You two are too loud!" she hisses.

"Don't get you panties in a bunch." Haku says back.

"We all aren't cross dresses, boy." She hisses.

"Ouch." Haku states back with a fake pout. "But you sure do dress the part."

"Ms. Orochimaru, I'd like to apologize for my friend." I try to intervene.

"Boy, did you just call me _Ms._?" He asked dangerously low. "I am a MAN, boy!"

Oh shit! I size her up and besides height I think she might be lying to me. Maybe she was on testosterone.

"Oh…I'm sorry I just thought that maybe…you look so…I'm sorry." I say regretfully.

"Detention, Friday…both of you." he says finally.

"My bad…" I hiss. "I don't get why your bitchin' so hard miss…I mean sir?"

"That's it!" he slaps a school citation slip on the desk before me. "Take you dumb ass to see the guidance counselor before I expel you!" his eyebrow is twitching and his purple lips hitched up in a grimace.

I slowly get up and leave. Haku waves me off and went back to dealing with the principle in his own way. I finally find the guidance counselors hall Kakashi sensei is leaning into the door. I creep up and hear a man voice tell Kakashi that if he doesn't want this relationship to go south like theirs did he should back off of Gai. I blink and stare at them dumbfounded. Kakashi turns around because he somewhat senses my presence.

"Uzumaki? What is it?"

"I need to see the counselor." I say after a gulp. I pull out the folded piece of paper and show him. "See?"

He frowns and moves out the way. "Careful kid," he says as he passes me with a smile. Though he has a grin on his face I am utterly speechless from shock. He is gone when I finally turn behind me.

"How may I help you?" he asks in the most innocent voice I have ever heard.

"Uh…." I show him the slip and he frowns, snatching it.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he nods. "Well…you got a menial case. If you want you can just work it off by being my office assistant for the rest of the day.

"What? What do you mean work it off?" I say cocking up a brow.

"You must be new here. Allow me to fill in the blanks. At this school citations are paid in community service, school tutoring, extracurricular activities, and office hours." Iruka said turning around in his huge leather chair. He smiled at me but for some strange reason it gave me the chills.

"I've heard your name circulating around the faculty and staff. It's nice to finally meet the face of the guy behind all the raging stuff said." I stare at him curious.

"What do they say?" I am off balanced.

"Oh nothing. However, I hear you are troublesome and the fact that you're in here and school just started makes me believe that rumor." He smiled. "well…seems like I have you all days so get to organizing these folder over there and then I need someone to make me fifty copies of fifty different reviews. Thank you."

I stare at him not moving and not believe what a shitty predicament I have found myself in before he turns to me and yells for me to get started. I ran in and started working rolling up my long sleeves for a better working outfit. Damn it and this school.

~Kiba~

I am talking to Shikamaru after school. He and lee are stretching before practice.

Lee claims he just feels like running and so he did. I had to get to practice before Sasuke made this a case so I left Shika with the team and headed for the locker room. When I arrive at my locker I drop my bag and quickly flip off my shirt. I am undoing my jeans when I am slammed face first onto my locker and a big warm body is pressed against mine. I am forced to face my assailant and it is none other than Shino. Using his body weight he presses me further onto the hard cool metal of the locker and kisses me roughly. I don't try and fight the kiss; I am too confused to do so anyhow. He grabs my right hand and puts it on his erect member. Through the thin layer of cloths I feel his meat throb.

He lets up from this devouring kiss and whispers harshly, "stroke me off, dog brain."

"Fuck no, Bugs Life." I whisper back.

He attacks my neck and I feel my legs go weak. "Don't play with me Kiba. I need this." He hisses against abused skin.

"_Now?_" I asked in a strained voice.

"Now." He responds just as distressed as he always sounds when he is strangely down and dark.

I squeeze him through his trousers and he bucks into me almost automatically. I make the stroking motion once and he throws his head back in a silent moan. I begin to move up and down with nothing but his trousers between us. I stop my hand motions to rip his boxer briefs down far enough to let his behemoth dick pop out. It is soaked in precum and slight sweat. I groan when I take him back into my palm. I am both frightened and thrilled at the thought of getting caught jerking him off in the boys locker room.

I squeeze him hard a couple of time and he shudders with bliss each time. Just as I am starting to build tempo he closes his eyes and curses. I think he is about to come so I move free of the blast and am dragged closer to him.

"suck me off, I want to feel your tongue." He says out of nowhere.

No a hand job I can do. A blowjob was asking for the world right now. Not with the risk of people coming in and catching us. I would not start of the year as tight end who likes to blow too. I attempt to free my hand but his grip is way more intense and almost impossible to get free from.

"No!" I am not whispering no more even though he is. I need to let him know I am serious."

"Kiba-"

"I said no, back off." I am using an aggressive tone although I fear his next answer might be fist.

"Fine!" he grabs me by my hair since I am shirtless and drags me to a nearby closet. I get inside and see all the exercise equipment, mats, and gear. He throws me on a rug and shucks his underwear off.

"Sixty nine?" he suggests.

Did he just offer to give me head _back_? I am so stunned by this all I can do is nod my head in a silent weak agreement. He walks over and undoes my khaki cargos I wore to school today belt and all and, making me stand, removes them ever so gently. My underwear is ripped from body and I am pushed on the ground. He places both hands to either side of my head and looks down at me with those wicked blue eyes. He hovers above me and we are both naked and hard and for the first time in my life I feel submissive. I wonder if this is how girls feel all the time. He kisses me hard.

So hard it steals the breath from my lungs, I sit up because the feeling of being out of control was desperately bothering me. I decide that I would be on top and I push him down and get on him straddling him. I still felt like the girl but at least I was the girl in charge now. Our hard on touch as I turn the other way around so we are in the proper position to do this.

I had been sucking Shino off for what, a few days now? I was used to how he wanted it and how rough he could get however I had never been reciprocated in such a manner before so I was excited. I lick down his shaft and into his sweaty hairy balls and suck on both of them before I go back up and suck on just the tip hard. I clean the head of his dick of sweat and smegma.

When he I am done I take him down as far as I can go without choking and suck hard. I swirl my tongue around him using my hand to stroke the part I can't fit into my mouth. He takes my dick into his mouth at the same time and takes me all the way down to the hilt in one go. I of course react by groaning and swallowing more of him down my throat. He lifts me up by my hips so only the head of my dick is in his mouth and then does it again. He is basically using me like weight training while giving me head. I am so focused on him I am getting sloppy with my own work and I have to pull it together. If I do this right he won't last long.

I begin to slurp as I go up and down on him making sure to use plenty of spit. My hands are stroking and fondling balls to ensure nothing is left untouched. I licked down his member sloppy like and nibble on his balls while stroking him with my hand. He bucks up into my mouth and I moans as I am sucked harder too.

This was embarrassing to say the least. I was servicing whatever Shino was to me in the storage closet in only socks and shoes. To add insult to injury it came out of nowhere and forced this sexual prowess on me in the most aggressive manner yet.

I am yanked out of thought when Shino deep throats me and using his tongue rolls it around my dick slowly and sensually. I shudder with delight I feel my orgasm rolling over me. He makes a loud 'schlurping' sound contorting the back of his throat around my member in the most wicked way. I balls up and take his cock back into my mouth using my left hand to hold my hair out of the way and take him down to the hilt. His scruffy pubs brush against my chin and the smell of his sweaty balls intoxicate my nose. I groan and he shudders as he orgasm into my mouth. I swallow greedily and blow my load in suit. He licks me clean while I idly suck on his softening member gently. Basking in the afterglow of our first sexual act as a duo.

Afterward a long while he throws me off him and gets on top of me and kisses me again. He looks at me mad before he gets up and walks out. I am really lost now!

When I go back out he is all the ways by his locker changing, he ignores me after that. I get dressed pissed. What am I to him anyway? A fuck toy? A de-stressor?

I finish up and run out to practice hoping to forget about him.

~Shikamaru~

Neji was staring right into my fucking eyes. We hadn't seen each other in person all summer long and it was taking all his restraint to not pounce me when we first saw living flesh today in first period. The fact that we kept this calm and casual is a miracle. I mean there is nothing like real life sex when you haven't had any for three months almost and only been Skypeing with your boyfriend. Especially when your boyfriend looks like Neji. Lucky for me nobody else caught on and lee was into him so I could play off these stares. However lee was really interested and that fact pissed me off to think about.

Neji in his training jersey…gods I was horny! Lee is killing time with his sprints, he is after all the fastest person I have ever met. But his mind is somewhere else and his body is doing what it naturally does best. I look over and catch Sasuke appreciate Lee in his most primal form. He is pretending to care about the people trying out for the football team but he doesn't he just wants to watch cross country run, primarily Lee. Sasuke squints and smirks. He walks over to where I am standing timing the team while coach is away today leaving me in charge and stands. He pretends to talk to some freshmen while ignoring my presence and then when lee runs passed us he trips him causing him to run into the Sakura who is in the cheer circle off the field. Sakura pushes him off and slaps him, he frowns and hold his face.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" she yells.

"I think you meant _homosexual_." LeAnn stands up and says with an attitude.

Lee says nothing but his lips shakes the way one does when you are about to cry. "I'm sorry Sakura…"

I remember his crush for Sakura, I remember how much he wanted to ask her out sophomore year. I remember him writing a note to her and Sasuke blasting him in the cafeteria in front of Sakura in front of everybody and told her to turn him down for him. Which she did because she has crushed on Sasuke forever. He ripped said letter and whopped his ass in the hall after last period. Gaara had shoved him and myself into trash cans and left us upside down for the rest of the afternoon. Which was upsetting and we got in trouble with coach for missing practice right before a track meet.

But lee was cold toward him after that, he didn't take it well. He ignored all of Sasuke's taunts and now he was mad to not be able to get a rouse anymore. So he kicked up the level of terrorism.

But anyway, Sakura had always been the one that ran and jumped fucking hurdles that got away. But I let him get over it. I helped him get over it. And now Sasuke loved to rub it in that even though him and Sakura broke up several times she would always come running back to him. It was annoying and pathetic.

He looked back at Sasuke and frowned, Sasuke smirked and continued his pointless ramble with the freshmen. Lee got up and walked off to sit on the bleachers.

He decided to just watch the kids run back and forth and the football team run there long exercise routine. But I notice him notice my boyfriend in all his glory. Neji is shirtless now and his hair is in a low ponytail. He is stretching off by himself. He looks up at me and I just walk away. I think of him naked in my bed before I decide to go and comfort lee to get my mind off of it.

Lee is staring at Neji and I notice Sasuke staring at lee staring at Neji before he leads the group of try outs into the weight room. He is upset but he lets it go for Naruto comes running in late as ever with that huge cheesy grin. I turn my attention back on the field as all the runners rest. Kiba is missing but soon appears and stands off to the side to do his warm ups he's missed by himself. Shino comes in moments later. And works out a whole meter away from Kiba. Not even facing him. Then I notice Gaara incisive staring at me and I look up at him and frown. He is seriously pissed at me, like he is going to storm over here and whoop my ass. I wonder idly why. I'm praying he really doesn't do that because that kid is very unpredictable and its scary. Then he continues his work out and stares at me some more when I am no longer looking at him, he looks as if he is going to beat me down. Lee looks over slightly away from my boyfriend toward Gaara and snort looking back at Neji.

Wait, was Gaara looking at me or lee?

Why would Gaara be looking…at lee?

~Sai~

Sasuke didn't take losing to well. And since Naruto Uzumaki got here, he has made losing the in thing so technically Sasuke was now the out thing and still technically losing. I came in to help spot Juugo, which is stupid he bench presses a cow and I find him torturing poor Naruto. Making him bench with Juugo when the kid probably has never benched in his life!

Of course Naruto failed at it but afterward he died a little in the corner trying to catch his breath and Sasuke lead a chorus of laughter. But Naruto was ballsy which is why I liked him. He stood up and made a rousing speech over what an ass Sasuke really was and what he would prove to him which shut us all up. Afterwards Sasuke made them run of course and I had to get to practice. As I leave the weight room I run into Morris, an old time classmate who never really hung out with anyone from the football team and only played because he was damned good at it, very muscular, and loved the sport.

Morris was…I guess good looking would put it right without making me sound gay. He had long black hair, long enough to braid down his back which is how he always wore it, a nice muscular physique he loved to show off in muscle shirt and cargo shorts, and a pretty face. I mean pretty. Like if he were a girl I would date him. Beside his right eye he had a beauty mark in which Sasuke used to name him; beauty queen. His eyes were blue, light rich blue with an accent of brown somewhere and his lips full and pink.

It is actually really gay that I can describe him that well. But I can he was hot—no homo.

Morris was of course the target of many girls public affection like most guys I knew but he was the only guy I knew however to fuck up and actually become a father at age sixteen and now at age eighteen he was referred to as either baby daddy or beauty queen. Sasuke and his nicknames. His daughter Nola took after his moms sweet huge blue eyed expression with her father's great skin, pink lips, and round face. His baby mama Sukiko who had continued school even though she was pregnant was cute but not as cute as her baby daddy. Some say she meant to get pregnant to lock him down but I don't think so. She and him had officially ended their relationship long before Nola made an appearance and were really good friends. He occasionally would bring his daughter to school or to games and the team would swoon over her as she was the only football child we had.

He was a great father, a handsome man, a smart ass, a genius, and the meanest person you will ever meet. He made Sasuke look like shit. Which is why even though Sasuke mocked him he never made his moves on the guy huge the guy was kind of a threat to him. Plus Sasuke mocked everyone even me and I am or was until a few days ago his right hand man.

Morris was walking by and I walk beside him he turned and acknowledged my presence and the fact the for once I wasn't being followed by groupies, other football jocks, or Sasuke.

"What happen? He trying to replace you." he asks sarcastically.

I shrug and smile my usual huge smile, "probably. We haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

He is quiet for some time and then finally he smirks, "I'm glad you're not as blinded by the dark side as I thought you were."

I look over at him still smiling, "w-what?"

"Sasuke's an asshole. You know it, they know it, and I know it. but everyone treats him like he shits gold bricks. I'm just glad you got off that sinking boat before you drowned in ignorance too."

"Sasuke is not that bad." I say as I try and defend my friend.

He snorts, "Sasuke has blinded you since the seventh grade. You have willingly let him mold you into a carbon copy of himself. Look at you, if I didn't know you I woulda thought you were twins. He's blinded you in the same shit he uses to lie to himself and it's why you can't see what an ass he is. Its different being on the outside looking in ain't it Sai?" he says as he throws on his shoulder pad and jersey. I stop and do the same. He is looking at me hard when I pop my head out of my jersey.

"Sasuke is…the biggest douche I will probably ever meet. He is controlling and harsh, and he does make you feel fucking amazing when you are on his good side. These qualities are what is going to allow him to be great in whatever he decides to do when he gets older because people are going to want to follow him, listen to him, and glorify him. He could and might be the leader of the free world someday." I say now that I thought about it.

"Not a good enough reason for me to want to give up my identity to be in the in crowd." Morris says.

I ponder this for a while, "yeah, it seems stupid but if you aren't on his side nine times out of ten you are against him. I mean you're one of the rare cases where he just doesn't fuck with you."

"Well my young Sai. This is when you think long and hard over what and who you are. Do you fear Sasuke or do you want to be accepted by Sasuke. Sounds a lot like fear you're describing to me." he says patting me on the shoulder.

"All I know now is that Sasuke is obsessed with being the only one with power and that would soon end. Things are changing I just know it and it upset him when I said this a few days ago so we fought and he told me to watch myself from now on. He said everything I have was given to me by him. I just think he isn't happy with himself because the year already isn't going as he planned it."

"Wow, look kid I don't know what you will become or what will happen between you and Sasuke, but if it comes down to him being the leader of the free world I will soon become a terrorist. As for you, you my young friend are so sucked up in the world Sasuke has made for you that now that its slightly shaken you can see all the crap and all the shit he's strung to make this fucked up perfect circle of his. You should find yourself, Sai…I don't think you ever had the chance to before but now you can. Think about that." He throws on his helmet and runs off.

I watch him in deep thought, I had never had a conversation with him outside of the classroom or field, I had never thought he would be so anit-Sasuke I simply though he hated everyone. But its nice to see he's normal.

But he did get me thinking, had Sasuke made me someone he wanted through conditioning? Had he actually shaped me into this Sai I was now? And why was I choosing now to want to become my own person?

Maybe the answer lies in that Naruto character? He appeared right when this all started? What the fuck was happening senior year?

~lee~

As I am walking away from Shika who is in his small Toyota Camary I am stopped by the huge suburban pulling up and blocking my view. I look up to see and angry Gaara inside. This can't be good.

"Get in." he say in annoyed tone.

"Fuck off. I have to go home!" I hiss.

He groans loudly holding the bridge of his nose. "Get. In."

I narrow my eyes and don't move, I contemplate running but I wasn't going to try and outrun a car.

"Get in the fucking car, Lee!" he screams and I walked around the front and get in the passenger. I was afraid he would beat the shit out of me if I didn't quite honestly. We don't talk the whole ride; he just drives with the radio on. I look out the window trying to distract my thoughts. We arrive at Sasuke huge eight bedrooms flat and he parks the car and looks at me. I get out despite not wanting to, I really don't have the strength to outrun him or fight so I obey. Temari greets us at the door in boy shorts and a half buttons purple silk shirt with her hair in two buns. "Gaara…Gaara's smaller friend. How are you guys?"

"Good." Gaara replies coldly and she frowns at him.

"Hey don't I…don't I know you from somewhere?" she says placing her hands on her hips and staring hard at my face.

I blush, I remember the first time I had met her. She was so much older than us and it was strange. It had been in eighth grade when Gaara had beaten me up so bad I was hospitalized and thought I would never run again. She had been the one to come in and apologize on his behalf.

She had also been the one to beg for me to drop the charges. I did.

"Yes, you were the one that made me drop the charges against Gaara when he hospitalized me in the eighth grade. You paid for all my medical care too." I smile and look down. She looks stunned and then looks at Gaara who is also stunned.

His breathing is harsher and his eyes are filled with worry. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry…I didn't know." She stumbles across her words.

Gaara sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "You need to shower… you can use mine." He grabs my wrist and drags me up stairs. Temari is left standing there confused.

We walk into his room and I look around examining it. It is bigger than my living room and kitchen put together. His bed was suspended of the floor and held up by pillars against the was also a California king bed, huge and so Gaara. He had this desert punk theme going on and it

"I don't remember hospitalizing you, lee."

"I know you don't. You were pretty high when you did it. I remember how mad Temari was that you were doing drug while on med's. You don't have to remember it though…I do."

He looks at me tense and visible swallows while closing his eyes. "I'm sorry you know."

"I heard it a million and one time now." I say looking at his many trophies.

Let not get me wrong, he looked hot all tousled up from practice and sweaty and masculine but the mood was dead long before Temari brought up my horrible middle school experience.

He looks

"Why did you bring me here Gaara?" I finally ask.

He stands his ground against my dead tone and answer simply, "Because we need to talk."

"You didn't have to bring me here to talk." I shoot back. "More like you want to fuck me." I felt the sting at my own words. Whenever I use the f word it startles me.

"I do." He is so bold that I want to slap him.

I sigh and put my hand on my forehead. "Please take me home. I just want to shower and do my homework."

"You can't make me can you?" he say crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

I groan and turn around he walks over to his closet and goes through the cloths for a while. I am contemplating asking Temari for a ride home. When I turn round his shirt is off and he has stack of clothes in his arms. I look away; I would not be seduced into sex again.

"Here take these go shower and don't even think about refusing or I will beat you black and blue." he hands me the pile of clothes and points to the bathroom door. I make an ugly pout before I head for the bathroom. His personal bathroom was huge, double door with gold trim, all white interior with splashes of color, fairly clean for a boys restroom, contemporary styled room. So modern it had a huge oval like tub with a fireplace near it. His hexagonal shower was all glass all see through and his mirror was huge. On the furthest side of the room a huge window that showed a beautiful canopy with the blinds half drawn. He comes in behinds me and turns the water on. He walks over to the linen closet and brings out fresh green towels. I gush at his kindness.

But he still is forcing me to shower!

He stops stares at me and then leaves as awkward as Gaara can be. I undress and get in. the shower is all too much refreshing, hotter than our shower at home gets. There is more than one shower head so it is faster to bath and relaxing. I use Gaara's body wash which only serves to make me miss him more. When I get out the shower the towels are sitting on this table with this light on them. The towels are warm when I pick them up and soft. I am almost jealous of everything Gaara has.

When I come out of the bathroom I see the oversized cloths laid out for me. I get dressed and go down stairs. Gaara and Temari are sitting in the living room talking and when they notice me he stops talking and gets up.

"gotta go shower, be right back." He says and leaves.

Temari is staring at me with utter glee. Then she pats the couch next to her. I walk over and flop down next to her and she scoots closer.

"So lee…you and Gaara? Study buddies?" I gush at her curiosity. did he tell her?

"Yep! I do not even like him but I assume I have to tutor who I have to tutor." I say in a harsh tone. Her smile drops but she keeps up her enthusiasm.

"Ah I see. Gaara's complicated even with good friends too." She says looking away. "He's always been that way. He doesn't like to open up. Even to his therapist."

"He's in therapy?" I am shocked that he is still in therapy and on meds.

"That kids got shit piled up a mile higher than mount Everest. He's just…so cold at times. He's detached other times and sad most times. I wanna blame that bastard of an uncle we have but I know a lot of other things go into it too."

"His uncle?" Gaara has an uncle. I thought his parents were only children.

"Geez, he really doesn't talk about this shit. Don't tell him I told you but Gaara used to look up to that man more than our own father. That man use to treat Gaara like gold when Gaara was younger and all of the maids and servants thought Gaara was the child of an affair who killed his mom during birth. He is none of those just so you know. That man was the only one who ever stood up for him. That man was better to him than his own dad. Than it all fell to shambles on day. Somehow when that entire trauma was over Gaara's life just went to shit. He started acting rash and then Sasuke came into the picture and he was getting in trouble. Started doing drugs and drinking. We were advised to find him some extracurricular activities which lead us to his sports talent. And dad being an all-star at his age too was suddenly in love with Gaara and pampering his new…shell. He became a trophy in his eyes."

I was just staring, I never knew all this. Even as Dark horse he had never told me this. I swallow and look down; he was a schizo with a crazy ass family history, and a complicated love life.

I wasn't helping this situation either. I felt like crying but I wouldn't. I wouldn't break down in front of Temari. I wouldn't shed my tears for my bully. All those years of tears he caused, who was there to clean the tears from my face? See Gaara had somebody. He had people who gave a shit, whether they have not always or not they did now. I had nobody and yet he still wanted to take what little of myself I had left.

"What are you two talking about?" Gaara asks coming down from his shower in only a towel. Damn him!

I inhale and exhale slowly trying to compose myself.

"Nothing." Temari gets up and walks toward the kitchen. "Would you like anything Lee?"

"No Miss." I reply.

She laughs, "Call me Tema. Everyone does." She says walking away.

"uh…Tema." I mumble.

Gaara looks at me while wiping his hair towel. "Come on, Lee, let's go upstairs."

I narrow my eyes at him. "You can't stop thinking with your tiny head can you?"

"Not when you're decked out in my cloths. Now get you sexy ass up stairs." He says with a smirk. If only Temari knew about this side of her little brother.

Tema pokes her head back in and says, "Your girlfriend said she'll be coming over in a little while she has homework to do. I advise you…to use a condom." She jokes.

I look over at Gaara smiling and then I look disgusted as I get up and walk past him. He follows me after a long pause.

"Tema, if she calls back cancel for me."

"Nope…she's your problem!" she yells up at us.

oOo

When we get upstairs he doesn't talk he does get completely naked and goes through his closet. I sigh and sit on the bed facing away from him.

"What make Neji so attractive huh?"

"Excuse me?" I am stunned at this out of nowhere question. I face him almost immediately.

"Why do you have the hots for Neji? What's he got that I don't?" he turns around and shows off his full-fledged glory. Gods he was hot!

It was an unfair tool I tell you. "I don't know." I hiss.

"Then stop looking at him like you want him to fuck you." it was more an order than a request and I hated him for thinking it would go down like that.

I am lost but I don't reply. "You should only look at me with that kind of stare."

"I want to go home." I say immediately. I can't handle this Gaara tonight not after all that I have heard from Tema a moment ago.

"No."

"Take me home Gaara." I say again more persistently.

"No, so just sit down and shut up." He hisses.

"Have you suddenly gone gay?" obviously the question blindsides him and he looks stunned and doesn't reply. All the while he has been getting hard on. He whirls around to face the closet again.

"I'm not a fucking faggot lee." He finally says.

"Oh…oh but I am. I'm sorry…" I say as I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I would not cry. He had gotten enough of my tears over the years and he had had enough of my time today.

"No…I'm not gay. You're not gay. We just like each other. I don't think it's weird." He clarifies.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I didn't know how to deal with Gaara and it is obvious that I would be dealing with Gaara a lot senior year until a rational solution was made.

"Let me give you head." He offers out of nowhere. I look up stunned and he is facing me with his hands on his hips in all seriousness.

"Uh…what?"

"Lemme suck you off?" he says again. I smile because he has never asked to do me a sexual favor that didn't benefit him.

"Just take your pants off." He says walking over to me.

Of course any boy my age would say yes. I am still a guy and think with my dick like 75% of the time too. When I oblige he pushes me so I am lying down and kneels before me. He kisses my pelvic bone and while looking up at me. I smile shyly back at him. He gives my throbbing member a test lick and it bobs up from the sudden rush of blood. He laughs over it before he takes as much as he could of it into his mouth ever so slowly.

I guess I must be relatively small because he basically deep throated me. he pulls back slowly too leaving only the very tip of the head in his mouth and tonguing the small hole. I squirm in pleasure. He licks down the side of my shaft and slurps on the vein on the side before he puts most of it in his head again. He repeats the action over and over and over and I am losing my bearing. I begin to pull on his red hair as I squirm underneath him. It was killing me. Mostly because I had _never _received a blowjob before. I wasn't going to tell him that though.

He stops and takes his mouth of me leaving a long saliva chain to his lips from my dick and he begins to jack me off. I buck up into his hands and he smirks at me with his extremely pink lips. He takes the first half of my dick in his mouth and sucks on me sweetly then spits me out and does it again. I feel like I might explode at any moment and I really don't want to do it in his face.

Well…it would be payback wouldn't it?

I pull on his hair and close my eyes, so close. So fucking close. He spits my dick out all sloppy like and spits on his fingers. He spreads my thighs and presses at my hole. I am so stunned but he eases his way inside me like I am butter and my body just accepts it. He searches for my spot and when he find in I arch up. He smirks and then opens his mouth around me again. He sucks hard several times and then presses up on my spot. I out of reaction pull his hair so he comes up and I jizz his face and mouth.

It splutters down his dark red hair and leaves it damp in some places. His eyes are close in disbelief and because jizz would have gotten in them and his mouth is still wide open.

After a long pause I start to laugh. I mean how could I not? He looked funny.

"That's not funny, Lee." He says laughing back. "You're an asshole." He says wiping the substance from his face

"Wait gaara…" I say sitting up. He looks up at me with his pretty green eyes and I smile.

"Swallow it." I say finding my voice.

He cocks on hairless eye brow and I blush. "hm."

"I swallow yours all the time." I say back.

"This just slapped me in the face Lee." He says laughing. I gush and pout.

He smirks, "you want me to swallow your cum?"

I nod, "swallow my cum and I will let you finish…anywhere."

He visibly stiffens and looks at me with interest. "Finish?"

"Fuck me." I reply and he looks at me stunned. He quickly licks his fingers clean. When he has cleaned himself of my jizz he scoots closer and reaches over me to his headboard night stand like contraption and grabs a condom and some lotion.

"Anywhere you say?" he asks smirking from ear to ear. I nod and lay down. "Because I know how bipolar you get…I'll do it on your face again with the condom. However let the records show that it would have been inside you lee had I not given a fuck about you. _Deep_ inside you." he says emphasizing the word 'deep'.

I am pulled toward him and my legs are placed on his shoulder. He gives me this lopsided smile that is so attracted I feel myself get hard again. He kisses my neck and nibbles his way up to behind my ear. "Temari is probably going to listen in on us so try and be quiet, okay?" I nod and he begins to pout the lotion in his hands. For the first time in a long time I wanted it as much as he did. I felt bad for a small fraction of five seconds before I pushed all guilt behind me. I pull his head down to me and kiss him. I feel his smile on my lips as he keeps up with my movement. My urgent kiss that begs to be returned.

I wonder idly does he kiss Annett like this and then slap myself mentally for even thinking of her at a time like this. I was after all about to fuck her man. Or let him fuck me. whichever way it went, I was the mistress and he was the cheater. Me, who despises cheating so much, helping cheat.

Well, I never really liked Annett anyway.

oOo

I have clawed up Gaara's back pretty bad. I stare at the long thin pink lines going in diagonal line all around his back. I had also left bite marks all over his shoulders. To my mortification he actually quite enjoyed the biting and scratching. All he could do was smirk at my embarrassment. He was putting on pajama pants when his cell phone rings. He gets to it before I can see who is calling and stares at it before silencing it and tossing it aside. He gives me some shorts which fit a lot better than the pants. He goes off to get us some Oreos and milk. I graciously chow down on the snack while we do homework together.

It is fun for the most part. We are joking about teachers and students and very casual which is never really us. But I like it and enjoy the slight neutrality between us. Gaara is also pretty funny despite his usual quiet hard shell. Maybe I'm just infatuated?

After I finish my homework I lay down on his back while he types up an essay. It is calming and gratifying. I feel so at peace right now I could fall asleep.

"Gaara, dinner!" Temari calls out. I get off of him quickly and he just sighs and rolls over. He gets down off the bed and starts for the door. He stops and looks back at me when he realizes I have not moved.

"It's dinner time, Lee." He says confused. I look around confused.

"I can't eat with you guys. It family time." I say in a small voice.

"Well you're going to look like a weirdo if you don't. Come now lee." He says it in voice that reads this is the final decision and I follow him down stairs reluctantly. Temari is waiting at the table reading a newspaper. Gaara's father and coach is at the opposite end of the table on his phone. When Gaara arrived he pulls out two chairs by each other and we sit down. They both turn to stare at us. Tema is smiling at me whilst coach is looking confused.

"Rock Lee?" he asks.

"Uh, good evening sir." I say looking around.

He looks confused but shrugs and goes back to his phone. "Hello lee how's track practice?"

"Uh…amazing as always sir." I reply with a little pep in my voice.

"Any scholarships?"

"Two…but I might not run in college. Being valedictorian and all." I say picking up my fork and examining it.

"Hm, boy as fast as you should waste talent. One day you'll be to old to run as fast as you want to and you'll regret not doing what you love, right son?" he say smiling at Gaara who looks so bored to the topic that he just rolls his eyes.

"Of course, dad." He lies.

"See lee, you have got to persevere." We are all

"Young master, Miss Annett is waiting in the foyer." Says one of the butlers.

Gaara sighs and gets up. That was when reality set in and I began to wonder why the fuck was I still here? Why was I eating dinner with his family? Why was I mingling with the enemy instead of his girlfriend?

Why were we pretending to be something we so clearly weren't?

Annett comes walking in moments later and smiles. She kisses Gaara and then high fives Tema. She walks over and kisses Gaara's father on the cheek.

"Hello father!" she says in a chipper voice. "Oh, Rock Lee?"

Why was everyone stunned-oh yeah that's right Gaara hates me so why would I be chilling in his house like he didn't?

They began to rattle jokes and laugh and I watch as the ever beautiful Annett Winchester so elegantly fit in and graced her role with a smashing performance as future daughter-in-law. Gaara looked upset but didn't say anything. I had finally had enough when she started throwing names of affection at him.

"-and I'm like, I don't care, I don't care…" she laughs and points at Gaara. "He's like 'baby, you can't talk to him like that just cause your dads a cop. Chill out. Chill out, baby.'" Everyone at the table laugh but Gaara and I of course.

"Then I'm like 'okay whatever just take me home, babe. Gaara totally flips them off. I'm like you told me to chill out, baby, and he's like I can do it though." she laughs and then turns her attention toward him. "right baby?"

"I have to go soon. Tema can I trouble you for a ride?" I asks wanting to flee the uneasiness between me and Gaara now.

"Uh, sure. I'll take you after dinner." She says looking confused and placing her napkin down.

"Don't bother I'll take him." Gaara says scooting out. Annett scoots out as well and grabs her bag.

"Not necessary baby. I'm a good enough driver. Besides it's down the street."

"Please Annett you should come." I suggest. Gaara shoots me a stare of dagger and bullets and I ignore it. I didn't want him for a moment to place that masked relationship over us again. I'd rather live a simple believable life. Were we hate each other and fuck occasionally.

We get in the car me of course in the back seat. Annett is fidgeting with everything in the front seat, the air conditioner and the music. She is talking to Gaara about her color scheme for prom. He is just agreeing with everything not really contributing to the conversation. He had never really been a talker and I love to talk then again me and Annett were similar in sad ways.

When we arrive at my house I basically fly out the car. I am just excited that it's over and I can get away from him. I unlock the door and before I can enter Gaara yells for me. I turn and face him and even Annett is taking by surprise and looking at him.

"W-we should keep up this studying thing for psych. How about tomorrow?" he looks desperate.

I grimace and go inside slamming the door. I hear Annett call me rude and then storm upstairs to cry my eyes out. After the tear shows I run into the restroom and search the cabinets for my tiny glass box my mother gave me when I was eight. I pull it out and start running water in the tub; I undress and drop Gaara's oversized clothes in the trash. I open the box and get out the razor blades inside the tub. I begin to unwrap my bandages that I always wear on my arms and show my lacerated arms. I take the razor and begin to cut diagonally five times on one side and then four on the other. Diagonal because I clawed up Gaara diagonally.

"Your nothing…and you'll never be anything. Why are you doing this to yourself?" I dip my head into the water with my eyes clothes and all I see is my father. He is staring down at me with disappointment and then after a long time of me begging for him to pick me up he turns and walks away leaving a mini me by myself. I choke and come out of the water. This pain is nothing. My pain is nothing.

I am nothing.

~Gai~

When I get to the door there is music playing. It can't be Lee; he never does things like this. I look in the driveway and there are no mysterious cars here. I open the door and the wonderful aroma of food hits me. Lee must have cooked and he must have Haku over or something.

"Aren't you a little late. The little shit has been in the restroom crying for like an hour now." Kakashi says from the kitchen.

I jump out of shock and look at him mad. "How and why are you here?"

"I parked down the street." He says smiling. He was so good looking it was unfair. He is dressed in a classy all black somewhat shimmery button up with black slacks with Giorgio Armani shoes the fall collections. I'm gay, I know these things. His usual silver locks doing his usual hairstyle on their own.

"Get out!" I yell.

"Lower your voice and sit down, Gai." He walks over and gives me a champagne glass.

"No, get out." I say in harsher tone pointing dramatically to the door.

"That little homophobe is upstairs crying and being emo. Do you really wanna fight or go see if everything is okay with him? Now sit down and take a load off so we can find out what's wrong with the boy." He says walking over to the table set for two.

"Kakashi, I am tired of your shit! You walk around doing as you please. Taking what you want and acting like your Jesus Christ! I can't do this…and neither can you can I won't _let _you do this. So continue to act an ass and I'll consider whooping yours." I yell throwing my school bag down.

He walks over and lights the candles ignoring my rant. There he goes walking on fucking water again.

"Kakashi…!" I hiss.

He turns back at me fast, "what do you want me to say Gai. I'm sorry? You know that I am sorry. I can't go back in time and stop myself from acting the way I did and the many years of abuse. I can't! I can however apologize to you…I'm sorry, Gai. I used a lot of sick tricks to abuse you both physically and sexually when we were younger. But I am not doing it now." He hisses. He drops a plate in the process and sighs. He holds the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"Even if you could I doubt you would." I say in a whisper.

He shoots this stare that looks like a pain filled stab in the chest and laughs silently to himself. He begins to clean up the mess until he cuts himself. He kneels with his finger in his mouth. I sigh and walk over and kneel next to him snatching the cut finger from his lips and wrapping my scarf around it. He looks at me with his damned eyes. He always says he is mad that he was born with heterochromia. Claimed it was a curse. But every girl I know that liked him said it was something about those eyes.

I find myself staring into his eyes like a school girl. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss on my lips. I feel him smirk on my face and try and force his tongue in my mouth and I shove him hard. He falls over and looks up at me confused.

"Some things never change." I say standing up and shaking my head. "You will always be a dog that thinks with his second head, Kakashi."

"And you'll always be obstinate. You're a flirt now and you were one then." He hisses through his teeth.

"So it's true you just want to fuck me?" I say in bitter tone.

"And if it is?" he retorts. I smiles.

"This is un-fucking believable. You're a dog." I hiss.

He stands up and wipes himself down. "I'm being transparent, which is fine. At least I know what I want. Your too fucking caught up in an imaginary life with this seventeen year old brat that you have forgotten hates you! I'm a dog cause I find you attractive? Fuck it I'm a dog. That makes a lot of people mutts and I don't mind being one but you try to find yourself in this homophobe kid. Especially when he himself is a gay and denies it."

I have nothing to say back to this. I am mad but everything he says is true. "I'm not…you're wrong…you bastard."

"Why do you want to find the approval of a seventeen year old who abuses you verbally everyday anyway." he asks walking around and turning off the stove.

"I'm not! I control my own happiness. I don't look for any kind of approval." I hiss walking away from the kitchen.

"Just like you lie about your unhealthy infatuation for that boy you lie about being a flirt. Just…wake up. I know the truth you don't need to lie to me." He says shaking his head.

I am shocked when Lee emerges from the stair well wet but in pajamas. He is wrapping his arms with bandages like he always does. He shoots a look of disgust at Kakashi then looks at me unhappy.

"Why is he here? Did you two have a date?" he asks in a dry cracked voice.

I suddenly feel the heavy bearing blanket of shame and want him out of here to stop this. The look Lee gives me held too much power over my actions and I scream for Kakashi to leave. He looks confused but puts everything down and grabs his keys. He walks past Lee and whispers something to him. Lee looks stunned and looks up at him scared.

Kakashi leaves and slams the door behind him and I just stare at lee. He looks troubled but I know he will never look to me for help. I wonder idly if everything was okay with him and his new bully friend.

~owari~

* * *

><p>Good news...and bad news, first the good news. I'm getting a great reliable beta after i update this. So my the All stars will be cleaned up. Yay! bad news time...I will not be updating for the next month and a half (whats new?) due to the fact that i have broken my flash drive. In half. But hopefully i can write everything that was on it again in a timely manner. forgive the bad grammar and horrible mistakes in the English language.<p>

thank you all my fans and especially my new beta KakaIru.

and remember whenever I am being lazy it is those random messages and reviews that give me the motivation to move these fingers so don't be afraid to leave me a comment, message, or review. I love them. Even flammers.


End file.
